A-Z Makorra drabbles
by MakorraLoverAlltheway
Summary: I got this idea from someone else... but anyways, they are only makorra stories. There is a story for ALMOST every letter. A few letters may be left out. L is left out.
1. A-Amusement

**A-A**musement

***Based after Book 1***

* * *

It was a cloudy day in Republic City, a huge storm was coming in and Bolin was trying to get back to the Pro-Bending arena before it hit. He had just finished a date with one of his many fan girls. When he walked into the gym he was surprised to see Korra on the floor laughing and Mako sitting on the bench glaring at Korra with a blush covering his face. He had an angry yet embarrassed look on his flushed face.

"Would you stop laughing and get up?!" Mako yelled to his girlfriend.

"I-I can't! It was just too funny!" Korra said in between laughing fits.

Bolin was officially curious, "Okay, Soooooooooo why is Korra on the ground almost dying from laughter and you are sitting on the bench pouting?" He asked sitting next to his brother. "Obviously I missed something."

"It's nothing!" Mako snapped.

"Fine, I'll just ask Korra."

By now Korra was beginning to calm down and catch her breath.

"Korra, why are you laughing like a crazy person?"

She started to stand up and walked over to Bolin. "Ohhhhhh myyyyy spirits! That was fricken HILARIOUS! Bo, yous should have seen the look on his face!" She looked over at Mako and saw that his blush got deeper. She went into a fit of laughter again.

"Mako would you PLEASE tell me why your girlfriend is laughing?"

"It's because she is acting like a little..." He was cut off by Bolin,

"Bro, I know your new to the whole dating thing, but NEVER call your girlfriend anything that will end up making you sleep on the couch!"

Mako just rolled his eyes but kept his mouth shut.

After another 5 minuets of waiting for Korra to contain herself, because Mako wasn't talking, Bolin asked again. "Korra, why are you laughing?"

"Because Bolin! Your brother is afraid of ratbirds!" Bolin _and_ Korra fell on the floor this time.

"Am not" Mako said defensively.

"Are too!" Korra said as she was helping Bolin off the floor. "You should have seen the look on your face when it landed on you!" Mako snorted and crossed his arms.

_Flashback_

* * *

_Mako and Korra were sparring in the gym, they had kept the window open because with all the fire from their sparring match, the room was starting to get really hot and stuffy. They were going to close it soon because of the incoming weather. But they were to busy sparring to remember. Korra was giving him everything she had and he was matching her move for move. She would shoot a fireball at him, he would dodge it and shoot the same attack right back at her. She had the upper hand though, she was on the offensive side and he was on the defensive side. Mako was too busy trying to dodge another one of Korra's fire whips to realize that his least favorite animal, the ratbird, had flown in through the window. It sat down behind him, and when Mako tried to dodge an attack it hit the ratbird instead. The rodent/bird squawked loudly when it hit it. It started flying around and landed on Makos head, and got tangled there. He started to run around the room a look of pure terror in his eyes. _

_"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Get it off me, get it off me, get it off me!" He kept yelling in a high pitched scream. He was clawing at his hair trying to get the thing untangled. "This isn't working! Korrraaaa! Help me! Get this demon off of my head!" _

_Korra was just staring at him a surprised and amused look in her eyes. She walked over to him and untangled it from his hair. She took it over to the window and it flew away, she closed the window and turned around. She looked at Mako and fell to the ground laughing so hard her stomach hurt._

* * *

_End of flashback_

"It _attacked _me! How was I supposed to look? Happy?" Mako said looking at Korra angrily.

"Well, no. But still!"

"Whatever! Like _you're_ not afraid of any thing!" He said sarcastically.

She shook her head.

"Oh please, don't tell me that the Avatar isn't afraid of anything!" He said.

"I'm not and for your infor..." She was cut off by a loud boom of thunder. She jumped and ran into Makos arms. Mako was surprised at this but by instinct, he rapped his arms around her for protection. She buried her head in his chest. He had a smug smile on his face.

"Not afraid of anything huh?" He said looking down at her. She looked up at him and untangled herself from his tight grasp.

"Psh, I was only joking!" Just then another crack of thunder sounded, even louder than the first. She jumped again and held onto him tightly. He returned the gesture by putting his arms on her waist and holding her tightly in response.

"Sureeee, 'joking.' She lifted her head up and punched him lightly. "It's alright Korra, everyone is afraid of something." He kissed her on the forehead and she rested her head back on his chest.

"But I'm the Avatar, people expect me to have no fears!" She started sobbing into his chest.

"Shhhh, Korra it's okay! Everything is fine, no one expects you to be perfect!" He said while stroking her hair.

Korra took in a shaky breath. "Thanks Mako, you always know how to cheer me up." She gave him a sincere smile which he returned.

"Soo, ummm yeah I will just umm leave... " Bolin said awkwardly walking out to go meet up with another fan girl.

"I love you." Mako murmured into Korras hair.

"I love you too."

*BOOM* (thunder) Korra jumped again.

Mako chuckled, come on scarty cat! Lets go up stairs." He then picked her up bridal style and led her to the apartment where he layed her down on his bed. "Goodnight Korra" He kissed her and then walked out of the room.

* * *

DONE


	2. B- Be careful

**B-B**e Careful

*Based after Book 1*

* * *

Mako made his way to the training area. He was going to ask Korra if she wanted to go to dinner at Narooks. He wasn't really going to take her to Narooks though, he was going to surprise her and take her to the Fall festival. He got up to the training area and didn't see Korra. But he did see Jinora and Ikki. He decided to ask them.

"Hey Ikki, Jinora! Have y'all seen Korra?" They looked up at him and started to giggle.

"Ooooooo, why? Are you guys gonna go out on a date? Where are you taking her? Can I come?" Ikki bombarded him with questions.

"Woah, slow down!" Mako said, his head spinning from all the questions.

"Please excuse Ikki, yeah, she is in her room." Jinora said.

She always seemed more mature than her age was. Mako thought, "Thanks Jinora, I'm gonna go ahead over there now." He quickly walked away to avoid more of Ikkis questions. When he got to her room he knocked on the door.

"Korra, are you in there?"

She opened the door, "Hey Mako." Korra said with a big smile on her face. He walked into her room and kissed her. They both smiled when they pulled away, only because they needed air. "So what are you doing here?"

He had gotten lost in her eyes again. Her exravegant blue eyes. They sparkled with all of her emotions. He could see love, happiness, and...confusion? Oh yeah! He forgot to tell her why he came over!

"Hellloooo?" Korra said.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I was wondering if you wanted to go to Narooks for dinner."

Her eyes shined with excitement. She nodded her head, "Yes, I would love to!"

They walked hand and hand out the door. They almost walked through the training area but Mako veered them off in another direction.

"Why are we going this way?" Korra asked.

"Ikki is by the training area."

"That explains it." She said while nodding in understanding.

They got on the boat and headed to the city. Mako rapped his arms around Korra on the ferry. He felt her shiver.

"Cold?"

She nodded, shivering again.

"Here." He then proceeded to wrap his scarf around her neck.

She snuggled her nose in it, she loved the way it smelled. Just like him, like a burning fire, and it made her feel at home. "Thanks Mako."

He just pulled her closer and they looked out at the water until they got to the city. When they arrived, Korra was surprised to see a festival of some sort going on. "What's this?"

Mako smiled, proud of himself for surprising her. "Surprise." She looked up at him with a huge grin on her face. He couldn't help but kiss her. "This is the Fall Festival, we have one every year. I thought you would want to come."

"Hell, yeah I wanted to come! This is amazing! Lets go!" She grabbed his hand and led him to the games.

"Korra slow down! The games aren't going anywhere!" He could barely keep up!

"Whoops sorry!" She slowed her pace and started walking to the games. When they got there, they played the darts game. Mako won Korra a giant stuffed Fire Ferret. He though it was funny. She took it with gratitude and gave him a big kiss on the lips. He led her to the Ferris wheel.

"Mako... I don't know about this. I may be the Avatar, but I don't like heights!"

"Oh come on! Don't tell me that the 'All-Mighty Avatar is afraid of a Ferris wheel! Lets go! You'll love it!"

"Ugh! Fine..."

"Great!" They got on the ride and went up, and up and up! Every time they got a little higher, Korra would scoot a little closer to Mako. When they got to the top she was practically on top of him. Which he didn't really mind. The ride stopped, like Ferris wheels are supposed too, but Korra didn't know that. When it stopped she flipped out.

"MAKO! I told you not to make me come up here! Ahhhh! I hate heights and now this stupid ride is broken! You are going to get it when we get off of here! What if we don't? What if they never fix it? Oh my spirits! Mako, what did you get me into?!" She was yelling.

"Korra, calm down! As hot as you are when your worried-" She glared at him -"there is nothing to be worried about! It's supposed to do that! It does that so that they can let the next group of people on! Relax!"

"Oh... okay. You could have just said that from the beginning!" She slapped his arm.

"You scared?" He asked her, amusement in his eyes.

"Pssshh, no. Maybe... Yes!" She leaned over the side and looked down. "We are WAY to high up!"

"Come here." Mako opened his arms for Korra to come into. She gladly accepted his offer and snuggled up to him. "Better now?"

"Yeah, thanks. I always feel safe with you." She blushed while saying it.

After a minuet or two, Korra completely forgot about her fear and was leaning over the edge.

"Whoa! Look at everyone! They look like ants!" Korra said in disbelief. Mako just laughed to himself. When Korra was almost all the way out of the cart, it started moving. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" Korra yelled in shock, she started falling when the ride started moving.

"Korra!" Mako grabbed her by the back of her coat. He hauled her back onto the cart and hugged her so much that she couldn't breath. "Spirits Korra! Be more careful! I thought you were afraid of heights anyways!"

"I-I am." She said surprised at the worry in his voice. "But we aren't at the top anymore..." She said with one eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Huh?" Mako asked still holding her in his arms.

"Mako, look down..." Korra said, amusement in her voice.

Mako looked down and started blushing. He was so lost in her beauty, again, that he didn't realize that they were at the bottom again. They were only about 4 feet above the ground. "Oh... Well excuse me for being worried." His face was as red as his scarf that Korra was still wearing.

"Geez City Boy, I can handle myself from 4 feet in the air." She pulled him close. "But I do appreciate you being so worried. _You_ look hot when _you're _worried." She said throwing his words right back at him. Mako just laughed and kissed her, relieved that she was okay.

* * *

FINISHED

I know that I'm only at letter B but I started this late on a school night... 3 or more letters tomorrow!


	3. C-CoWorker

**C-C**oWorker

***Based after Book 1***

* * *

Mako and Korra were hand and hand walking through the streets of Republic city. Korra had asked him to go out for lunch at Narooks. When they got there, they got seated. Mako sat across from Korra.

"Okay, so what can I get y'all?" The waitress asked.

"Hmmmmmm... I think I will get the Seaweed noodle supreme! No, I'm gonna get the Seal Jerkey platter instead!" Korra said while examining the menu, even though she probably knew everything on the menu.

Mako laughed to himself at the waitresses surprised expression when Korra held his hand. They had just started dating a month ago and didn't really want the press to know. So they kept it to themselves most of the time. But today they decided that they didn't care what people thought about them being together.

"Ohhh, y'all are dating?" She said with a sad expression on her face.

"Um yeah, why are you sad?" Mako asked wondering if she was jealous of Korra.

"Well you see," she looked over at Korra, "my co-worker kinda has a crush on you... He has served you once or twice and he thought you were really cute. He was actually gonna ask you out today. I was just supposed to seat you."

"Ohhhhh yeah! Is he the tall skinny one with the short brown hair?" Korra asked obviously embarrassed, her face a bright red.

"Yeah."

"I was actually wondering if he liked me. He always flirts with me and everytime he served me his face would turn a bright red."

"Wait, how come I never heard anything about this? I never saw him when we came here!" Mako said, jealousy flaring up inside of him. '_Korra is MY girlfriend! He can't flirt with her! She is taken, who does he think he is? I mean yeah, maybe it took me a while to realize I loved her but still! This place is officially off the list of restraunts I take Korra!' _Mako though to himself angrily.

"Everytime you would come here, Asami would come and you too would be so busy sucking each others faces in, you wouldn't even notice him." Korra said, sadness filling her eyes when she recalled the memories.

"Oh... well... ummmmm." Mako didn't know what to say to that. He was truly in love with Korra and didn't want to be with anyone else, he felt bad about being with Asami when he loved Korra. He gave her a sheepish smile. "You know I love you!" He said, his voice full of love, his eyes full of compassion.

"I know, City boy. And I love you too. So whats this waiters name?" Korra asked.

"Howl."

"Well bring him on over, I want him to meet Mako. Maybe we can just be friends! He seems nice enough."

Mako glared at her.

"Oh, alright! I will go get him!" The waitress said happily. She skipped off in the direction of the kitchen.

"Korra!" Mako groaned. "I don't really want to meet this guy who wants to date you! Let alone be friends!"

"Oh come on! He seems really nice and maybe he is a pro bending fan!"

Just then he came up to there table. "Hey... umm Avatar Korra?"

Korra looked at him and nodded, he was tall and had brown hair. He was cute. She thought, '_But I have Mako!' _Korra started to smile thinking about Mako being hers. She didn't need anyone else.

Mako saw her looking at him and took his order. "Yeah, ummm I will have the fire flake soup."

"Hmmm? Oh-oh yeah! Sorry!" Howl said looking over at Mako a sad expression oh Howls face.

"Howl, this is Mako. My boyfriend." Korra said a huge smile on her face.

You could see his face drop at this. "Oh... Hi Mako. I think I've seen you before, Pro Bending? Yeah thats it! your Mako of the fireferrets!"

"Yeah, you like Pro-Bending?" Mako asked curiously.

"Like it? I LOVE it! I don't know how I didn't recognize you right away! The Fireferrets are my favorite team!" He said a look of amazement on his face.

'_Maybe I can get used to this guy...' _ Mako thought.


	4. D-Death

**D-D**eath

***This is also based after Book 1***

WARNING VIOLENCE AND

SADNESS

* * *

Most of the equalists had left the equalist group ever since their leader had been revealed as a bender. But a few still tried to keep the equalist era alive. Korra, Mako and Bolin were out in the park enjoying the beautiful day. Bolin was telling some kids stories of some of there Pro-Bending tournaments and Korra and Mako were leaning against the very tree they had fallen asleep on when waiting for the equalist speaker to be there. Only this time it wasn't awkward. They had sat against the tree and Mako put his arm around Korra, her head leaning against his shoulder.

"Can you believe that last time we were sleeping against this tree was when the equalists were just starting to gain power?" Korra said.

"I know, I was so scared when they took Bolin. He is my baby bro! No one messes with my family and gets away with it. I was lucky to have a shoulder to lean on during that time."

Korra snuggled closer to Mako. "Yeah that was terrible, but your right. At least we had each other."

Mako kissed Korras forehead, "We will always have each other."

She chuckled, "you are so cheesy city boy!"

He just laughed at his nickname and lifted her head up to kiss her. When they parted Bolin started walking up to them.

"The kids get bored?" Mako asked.

"Nah, they just had to go home."

"Sure, thats the reason. Anyways..." He was cut off by an electric current centimeters away from his face. Korra had pulled him away at the last second to save him from the chi-blocker. "What the HELL? I thought they were all gone!" At that moment, him and Korra jumped up and started fighting off the chi-blocker. But at that moment, more and more came to the park from under the bridge. There were too many of them. Bolin was fighting off at least 6 of them and Mako and Korra were dealing with 11 of there own. Korra looked over at Bolin, he had all but one chi-blocker trapped in a fortress of earth. The one who got out of the way was on top of Bolin and electrocuted him. He fell to the ground with a ear piercing scream.

"Bolin!" Mako and Korra yelled in unision. Just then the equalists electrocuted them. They fell to the ground unconscious. The last thing Mako saw before passing out was Korra being dragged away by a chi-blocker and stuffed into a van and felt himself being lifted up.

When he woke up, he saw Bolin next to him, hands chained to the floor to prevent him from standing up or bending. In front of him, he saw Korra. She had blood running from her mouth and bruises all over her neck and arms. He tried running to her but was realized he too was chained to the ground.

"K-Korra!" He chocked out, his voice was hoarse.

She looked up at him. "M-Mako? Is that... Is that really you?"

"Yes, don't worry Korra! I'm gonna get you out of here!"

Just then a man grabbed Korra and pulled her up to his level by her hair. "No, no I don't think you will. I was waiting for you to wake boy." The man started stroking Korras cheek.

"Get your hands off of her!" Mako yelled at the man. He recognized that voice but couldn't place it to a face.

"Stupid child, you realize this will only hurt her more." He then slapped her across the face and took out a knife from his pocket. "Now, I suggest that you shut up, unless you this knife to end up in her head..."

Mako finally remembered the who the man was. "Hiroshi GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER" His voice was full of hatred and anger. Korra gasped at who it was, she couldn't recognize the name of the man either. But when Mako revealed it was Asamis father she remembered him instantly.

"Foolish boy, I warned you." He then proceeded to cut Korras cheek with the knife. Mako could see fresh blood stream down her face. "One more word from you and I will make you watch her death. But if you promise not to say anything else, then I will let you go. But you have to promise not to go to the cops."

"Mako, I will be fine! Just don't say another word and you can be free! Save Bolin, he's in worse shape than I am! Keep him safe! I will be okay."

"No, Korra I won't leave you!" Mako could feel the tears coming.

"Mako! Get Bolin to a hospital! I will be fine! Just go!" She was practically begging him now.

"Listen to the girl, Mako. She is being wise." Hiroshi said with a menacing tone.

Mako left against his will. A few chi-blockers came and were dragging him out. All he could think was that he was letting her down. He heard one last thing from Hiroshi before he was knocked unconscious. "At least now I can kill you without hearing his screams."

He woke up in the hospital with Bolin at his side. When he remembered what had happened, he shot up and yelled for the doctor.

"Korra! Where is Korra?!"

Tenzin walked in a stood by Makos side. "You are the only one who knows Mako, we were waiting for you to wake up to find out. Do you know where Hiroshi took you?"

"I think so, follow me." He led them to the place where he was taken. "She is in here."

When they got to the room Korra was in, he knocked down the door to see Hiroshi cutting open Korras arm and her blood chilling scream. He firebent Hiroshi away from her. But Hiroshi threw the knife at Korra before hitting the wall, hard. He was knocked unconscious. The knife hit Korra in the stomach, Mako ran to her side and held her in his arm.

"Korra, can you hear me?" Makos voice was shaking, he needed to be strong for her.

"Mako, hey." She lifted her hand from her bleeding chest and put it to Makos cheek.

"K-Korra, your going to be fine! Doctors are on the way! Just keep your eyes open and stay with me!" He was now pleading for her to live.

"Mako, my time has come. I'm so sorry." Tears were coming to her eyes.

He wrapped his scarf around her waist to stop the bleeding, "No! Korra, please fight it! Stay with me! We were going to grow old together remember? We were going to have 2 kids! One boy and one girl! We were going to get married and move into an apartment together! We were going to live happily ever after! Please! I need you Korra! I love you, and only you!" He couldn't help it, the tears were spilling down his cheeks now.

"Mako, its okay. You can still live your life! Just because I will be gone doesn't mean you need to stop living your life! Just know that I will always love you."

Her eyes were closing and her hand fell to her side. Her energy almost all gone. "I love you too, forever and always." He lifted her up and kissed her cold lips. She was almost gone. His Korra was dying, he failed her. "I'm so sorry I failed you!" He started crying uncontrollably.

"Mako, you didn't fail me! I love you and always will. Just remember that." She kissed him again and said her final goodbye. "I love you, City boy..." She had her last breath and died. She died in his arms. He knew she loved him and that she didn't blame him. He kissed her once more and said goodbye. "Goodbye Korra, you will live on in my heart."


	5. E-Ever After

**E-E**ver After

**This is following my story for letter D!**

*****Makorra*****

* * *

Mako picked her up carefully and brought her over to where everyone was waiting. Bolin had just showed up and was heart broken by what he saw. Korra was in Makos arms and she didn't look like she was breathing.

"She isn't- She's not dead is she?" Bolin asked. Tears in his eyes. Korra was his best friend! She couldn't be dead, she just couldn't!

Mako was looking down at her bruised and bleeding face, his tears falling off of his face and onto her cheeks. "Yeah, shes gone bro."

Tenzin spoke up now, "This can't be! No, she can't be dead!"

"I'm sorry sir! I did everything I could!" Mako looked up at Tenzin.

Tenzin sighed, "I know you did, it isn't your fault."

A few healers came over to her and tried to take her from Makos arms. But he refused to let them take her. "No, I will carry her." They backed away to give Mako his space. "Who did this?" Tenzin asked his eyes full of anger.

"It was Hiroshi..." Mako looked up, his eyes full of hatred at that name. 'Hiroshi!' He had remembered that he had only been knocked unconscious. Mako set Korra down and walked over to Hiroshi. "You little BASTARD! You killed the only girl I will ever love! For that, I will end you. Asami was too weak but me, no. I will end your miserable life." He said while holding Hiroshi up with one hand and the other one was holding up a fist ignited with flames. Hiroshi's eyes were filled with fear. He spoke, his voice shaky.

"Wait! Please! Don't do this, have mercy!" He pleaded.

"Did _you_ have mercy on Korra? NO!" Mako burned Hiroshi and threw him on the ground. "One action just cost you your life!" He kicked him in the ribs, ending his life. Mako walked over to Korras body and picked her up. He walked out the door and they all went back to Air Temple island.

The whole ride back, Mako didn't let his eyes off of Korra and held her tight. His scarf still wrapped around her waist. When they arrived, Mako was surprised to see Korras parents here along with Master Katara. Tonraqs and Sennas weren't crying. Their eyes not filled with tears, but with hope. Katara was smiling, a sad yet knowing smile.

"Please follow me Mako, your love will be back with you within a few days." Katara said a smile on her face.

Mako gave her a confused look, and asked her "What do you mean?"

It was Senna who answered, "You should really do your history on your girlfriends past lives and Master Katara."

"Again, what do you mean?"

"You will find out soon enough, now follow me." Katara said.

Mako obeyed and followed her. She led him to Korras room. He laid her down on her bead.

"Why are we in her room?" Mako asked sitting down on the bed while Master Katara started to clean the blood off of Korra.

She began to explain. "Mako, have you ever heard of the water from the Spirit Oasis?" His eyes widened as she showed him a tube of her own water from the sacred place. "As you may know, it works wonders. Such as bringing Korra back to life." Mako nodded in understanding.

"You could really do that?" Makos eyes widening in disbelief.

"Yes, but she may be in a coma for some time. It will bring her back to life but not wake her up instantly. You must be patient. Aang was asleep for a few weeks, others only a few days, some miracles only a few hours. Now be a dear and go get me a glass of water, I'm very thirsty." Mako went to get her water quickly to so that he could be there to see the water work wonders. When he came back, he saw Katara opening the tube of Spirit water. He watched in awe as the water lit up a bright blue and started to heal Korra. He was nervous the water wouldn't work, even though she told him it would. After a few minuets, he saw Korras chest rise and fall. She was alive! His Korra was back. He ran to her bedside and held her hand. He wanted to be the first person she saw when she woke. He knew she wouldn't wake up right away but also knew he wasn't going to leave her side until she did.

"Thank you Master Katara! I don't know how to repay you!" Mako said looking at her with relief in his eyes. He was re leaved his girlfriend was alive.

She laughed "No need to call me 'Master', just call me Katara. And you don't need to repay me. The look of love on your face when you saw her come back to life was enough." She left the couple to themselves.

"Korra, wake up! I know your alive now, but I need to see your electrifying blue eyes on me! I need to hear your laugh. The laugh that I fell in love with." He was caressing her cheek and kissed her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open.

"M-Mako?" She said with a weak voice.

He was so surprised his words caught in his throat.

"City Boy? You okay?" She asked sitting up.

"Yes! Yes, Korra I'm right here!" He finally found his voice. He pulled her in for a hug and squeezed her tightly.

"Mako... Can't... Breathe..." Korra said.

"Oops sorry..." He let go a little bit. "You worried me! I thought I lost you! Hell, I DID loose you! If it weren't for that magic spirit water you'd be gone!" He started crying.

"I'm sorry Mako, but I'm here now."

"Thank the Spirits!" He then kissed her. He poured all of his emotions into the kiss. He kissed her with much passion and fiercity. When they pulled apart, he pressed there foreheads together. "I love you Korra."

"I love you too"


	6. F-Fight

**F-F**ight

***Based after Book 1***

ENJOY

* * *

**Korra's POV**

It was getting late and I was starting to get worried. Mako still wasn't home. He had gone out to get groceries over an hour ago. They were running low and had nothing to make for breakfast the next morning so Mako said he would go out to get the groceries. But we didn't live in the best part of Republic City and it was dangerous to be out at night. I had asked Mako for me to come with him but he refused to let me go. He went to the store that was only about a 5 minuet walk from our apartment so he should've been back by now. I was getting really worried and started to pace back and forth around the bedroom. "I will be back before 10" He had told me. It was now 11.

**Mako's POV**

I was walking to the market down the street to get food for out apartment. _Our _apartment. He loved the sound of that, Korra and I had bought the apartment not long after I proposed. We didn't live in the best part of town but it worked out fine for us. People usually don't mess with the Avatar unless they want an ass whoopin. I finally got to the market and was surprised to see a line going out the door.

"Whats going on?" I asked a man.

"There is a sale here. Everything is 50% off!" The man answered.

"Okay, thanks." I walked into the store and picked out my items. Then I went to the line. It felt like I was waiting for hours but it was really only about 2 minuets. "You have got to be kidding me." I mumbled to myself. While waiting in line, I overheard two men talking about Korra.

"Yeah, some Avatar! She couldn't even face Amon without her bending being taken away!" One man said.

"I know! She didn't deserve to get it back from Aang! He was a much greater Avatar than she is!" The second man said.

Hearing this made my blood boil. How dare they say that about Korra! I was ready to punch these guys in the face. But being the calm guy I am, I tried talking to them first. "Hey fellas, why are you talking about your Avatar like that? She saved us from the revolution and probably saves your god damn lives!" I almost yelled the last part.

"She didn't save us! Amon betrayed his men. She didn't do anything except scare him off!" The second man said.

"Hey! Your that Mako guy! The one our so called Avatar is engaged too!" The first man realized.

I stood up a little straighter, "Yes, I am! And Yes, she is!" I couldn't help the grin that came to my face when I thought of Korra and I getting married.

"I wouldn't be too happy about it, your wife to be is a total failure."

This sent Mako over the edge. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM WITH HER?" I yelled.

"She... is... a... failure." The man said slowly trying to get me to understand.

I didn't have time to register what happened next. I reared back and punched the guy right in the nose. He stumbled back into the wall his buddy quickly backing him up and trying to punch me. But this man had no hand to hand combat experience so he was on the ground before you could say "Avatar." The other guy was better. Mako swung at him and he dodged, landing a blow to Makos temple. "Whats the matter little boy? Can't fight?" I reared back and punched him in the face again, then the gut and the gut one more time. But this man was strong. He punched me a few more times leaving me with a bloody nose and cut up cheek. But he was much much worse. He was on the ground clenching his stomach with one hand and holding hid nose in the other. He had a black eye and I was pretty sure his nose was broken. He had blood running from his mouth and 2 of his teeth were on the ground.

"Don't talk about my fiance like that again, you understand?" I asked him, my voice full of power. He just nodded and then let out a groan. I looked at my watch. "Oh shit!" I said. It was 10:45 and I was supposed to be home at 10! Korra must be really worried. I need to get home. I dropped the groceries and ran home, worried Korra would come looking for me and then get into trouble. I ran like my life depended on it, faster than lightning I ran through the streets and rounded the corner to our apartment.

**Korras POV**

I had finally made my mind after pacing around the living room for 15 minuets. I was going to go find Mako weather he liked it or not. I grabbed my coat and walked to the front door. Right as I was about to open it, Mako came bursting into the house. He looked like he had just gotten into a fight with a Platypus Bear! His cheek was cut up and bleeding, he had a bloody nose, and his face was covered in dirt!

"Mako! What happened to you?!" I asked, rushing to his aid. Carefully bringing him to the couch and setting him down gently. I went to the bathroom to get a wet rag and a cup of water. He explained to me as I healed him.

"Well... there was a long wait at the store and I kinda overheard these two jackasses talking about you." He flinched as I touched his cut on his cheek.

"That doesn't explain why you are bleeding."

"They weren't saying the nicest things and it made me angry. So I may have punched the one guy and then gotten into a fight with the other guy." Mako answered sheepishly.

"What were they saying?" Mako was never one to loose his cool and get into fights. So this had to have been something really bad.

"Ummmm... nothing?"

"Mako, tell me!"

"Ugh fine! But you're not gonna like it. They were saying you didn't deserve to be given back your bending. That you were a failure! Do you know how hard it was for me to listen to them say that about you? They had no right! No one can talk that way about you without getting an ass whooping from me!" Mako answered me, pure anger in his voice.

"Mako! You know I can handle these things by myself! I don't need you to get into a fight with everyone who doesn't like me!" I said angrily.

"Korra, I'm sorry, but you know that I can't just listen to people talk about you like that!"

"I was getting really worried that something bad had happened to you! And it did! Do you know how I felt? You could have been kidnapped for all I knew! Don't scare me like that again!" I was now crying and I flung myself into Makos arms, hugging him tightly.

"Korra, you know I never meant to scare you. I thought I was protecting your feelings..." Mako said, rearranging us so that my head was laying on his chest and wrapped his arms around me protectively.

"You were protecting my feelings by making me worried and then hurting yourself in the process?" I asked him, a smile on my face from how much he really cared about me.

"You know what I meant!" He gave me a glare, then he kissed my cheek and carried me to bed. Getting in right next to me and wrapping his arms around me, he whispered in my ear. "I love you"

I rolled over on my side so that I was facing him and said "I love you too, even though you do stupid things." He pulled me closer to him, putting his chin on my head and my head against his chest he said...

"I only do stupid things to protect you. Goodnight Korra." He said before drifting off to sleep.

I closed my eyes with a smile on my face and a warm feeling in my heart. He was home safe and that's all that mattered. I snuggled closer to him and fell asleep to the rhythm of his heartbeat.


	7. G-GoodnightG-Get Off

**G-G**oodnight

******Based after Book 1******

**Summary: **Mako and Korra go to bed and Mako is amazed by Korras beauty.

* * *

**Mako's POV**

I looked over at the clock, 2:38 am. '_Damn it.'_ I thought, '_I have to be at work in 5 hours! I need to fall asleep now or else I will be like a zombie at work. Lin is gonna kill me.' _I looked over at Korra, she was sound asleep. '_Lucky...' _ She had spent the night here because we were all up really late. Bolin had a little too much to drink and wouldn't let Korra go home and had kept us up. Bolin fell asleep after his sixth shot and Korra was really tired and I didn't want her to go back to the island this late at night. So she stayed here. I carried her to bed and she fell asleep right away.

That was two and a half hours ago. Maybe I couldn't fall asleep because Korra was next to me. No, that couldn't be it. She had slept in my bed with me before, and last time we did more than just sleep. She was laying next to me, one arm behind her head, the other resting on her stomach, and her legs were crossed. I turned over to face her and propped my head up on one of my arms. She had drool falling from her mouth and her hair was a knotted mess. But I couldn't help but think of how beautiful she was. The moonlight coming from the window in my room rested on her. It made her body glisten, her tan face was beautiful. The light showed all of her features, her curves visible beneath what little clothing she was wearing. Her toned muscles visible beneath her shirt, her skin looked so smooth. I lifted up my hand and caressed her cheek. I couldn't believe she was mine. The Avatar, Korra, was mine. This beautiful, outgoing, hard-headed, arrogant, amazing girl, was mine to have and to hold. Out of all the people in the world she could of had, she chose me. She tells me everyday that she loves me and no one else. And I believe her, I know she is the only one for me. I don't feel this way for any one else. I don't get a warm feeling in my heart or butterflies in my stomach when I see anyone else! I only get these feelings for her. When we touch, I feel an electrifying shot go through me, I see fireworks when we kiss, when we hold each other in our arms, I feel at home. And I know she feels the same way. Whenever I try to tell her that she is the most beautiful girl in the world and that I love her, she just blushes and kisses me. Every time she see's me, her face brightens. She kisses me with much passion, that I return, and when we are together her eyes never leave mine. Her electrifying blue eyes, full of love and happiness. And all of her emotions are directed towards me. I put one arm above her head and my other arm around her waist. I kissed her forehead and said goodnight.

"Goodnight Korra, love you."

She stirred and opened one eye. "Mmmm... Mako! Why'd you wake me!" She looked at the clock. "It's only 2:45! Wake me up when you leave."

I laughed and kissed her again. "Ok, sweet dreams."

"Mhm, now go to bed." She mumbled, already half asleep again.

I buried my head in her hair and fell asleep with the warmth of her next to me. The love of my life was in my arms and it could't feel more right.

* * *

**G-G**et Off

*****Based After Book 1*****

**Sumarry: Mako gets home from work and is tired and sore. But Korra is wide awake. **

* * *

It had been a long day at work for Mako and he couldn't wait to go home and get into bed. He had worked overtime because he and Korra needed the money. They were now living on their own and Korras job at the council didn't pay much. Sure she was the Avatar, but that didn't mean she got payed a whole lot. Bolin made more than she did by being a model! He arrived home and looked for his key, he found it and unlocked the door, expecting to see Korra on the couch waiting for him. But he didn't see her anywhere in the living room. '_Hmmm... Maybe she went to bed, it is kinda late.'_ Before he could even finish his thought, Korra jumped onto his back scaring him.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Mako screamed.

"Hahaha, I got you! It's just me." She replied. He could hear the amusement in her voice.

"Oh, Spirits Korra! You scared me, if you hadn't said that was you I would of thrown you off of me and slammed you into the wall!" Mako said, glad she had spoken up before he could of harmed her.

She just laughed. "Oh man, you should have seen the look on your face!"

"Korra."

"Yes Mako?"

"Get off."

"No"

"Korra I'm really tired and want to go to bed."

"Okay, then lets go to bed"

He sighed. "Get off of me first."

She giggled, "Nope."

"Korra, I'm serious."

"Hi Serious, I'm Korra. Nice to meet you."

"Korra!"

"What? I'm just having a little fun." She said with a smirk.

"Korra, I'm tired and I really want to go to bed."

"Okay, okay fine!" She hopped off of him but held him by the waist.

"Korra, let me go."

"In your dreams City Boy."

He turned around to face her. "Korra. Let. Me. Go." He was getting angry.

"Mako. No." She said, mocking his tone.

He had an idea, and a smirk appeared on his face. "Korra, this is your only warning, if you don't let me go, you will regret it."

"What are you gonna do about it? Give me the..." She didn't have time to finish her sentance, Mako had his hands on her waist tickling her. "M-Mako! Hahaha, quit it!"

"I warned you." He said, amusement in his eyes.

"Okay! Okay, I'm sorry! Now st-stop! I-I can't breathe! Mako!" She was on the ground trying to free herself of his grip.

"Sorry won't cut it sweetheart. You started it." He was laughing now.

"Mako! Come on! I'm sorry! My ribs hurt!"

"Fine, I will have mercy. Your free to go." He released his grip and she quickly got up. She looked at him and he knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Oh, no. Korra don't!" He was getting up and was backing away from her.

"Why are you backing away from me?" She asked in an innocent voice.

"Cause I know what your thinking! Now get away from me!" He was up against the wall now.

"Looks like you have no where to run." She put a hand on the wall next to him to stop him from escaping

"Korra, don't!" He was now pleading with her.

She reached his waist and then started tickling him.

"Kooorrraa! Haha, no! Stop it! Get off! You are going to regret this!"

"And how do you plan on stopping me?" She asked, a smirk on her face.

"I know exactly how." He then grabbed her arms switched there positions so that she was the one against the wall. He reached his hand to her waist but instead of ticking her, he put his arm around her waist and kissed her. She was surprised for all of 2 seconds and then kissed him back. They kissed for what seemed like hours and when they broke apart, Mako let go of Korras arms and pulled her close.

"I wouldn't call that 'regret.'" Korra said.

Mako just laughed and said, "Alright, I'll give you a piggy back ride. But just this once!" He turned around and she jumped on his back grinning because she knew that she was the only person her would do this for.

"Giddy up horsey!" She yelled.

"Don't push it." Mako growled. He led them to their room and put her on the bed. He got under the covers next to her and kissed her head. "Night silly. Love you."

"Love you too." She snuggled closer to him and then fell asleep.


	8. H-How About No

**H-H**ow About No?

**Summary: Mako gets mad at Tahno...**

**"How about no... and you can get your faced punched in?" Mako asked Tahno, but the way he said it wasn't really a question.**

* * *

**Korra's POV**

I had dragged Mako along with me to go to a Pro-Bending match. Now that we weren't in the business anymore, Mako didn't really like to go to the games. They brought back to many memories. Some good and some bad. Plus every time we go people go crazy and we are never able to watch the match in peace. But he agreed to come today because it was our anniversary and he said we would go anywhere I wanted. I chose this place because it was where we met and where we bonded. He though it was really sweet of me to think of it like that and agreed it would be a good place to come. Tonight was the championship match and it was the Wolfbats vs the new Fireferrets team. The new team was no were close to how good Mako, Bolin and I had been so we didn't expect them to win. And it didn't help that Tahno was still the captain for the Wolfbats so they still play dirty. Mako wanted to go to the refs today and pay them off in the Fireferrets favor but I stopped him. I wanted us to just watch the match as if we were just a couple of fans, which we were. Because we used to play for the team, we got to sit anywhere we wanted so Mako chose the room in which we met. The room in which I admitted that I thought we were meant for each other. Mako opened the door for me.

"Such a gentleman." I say giggling.

"I try."

When we walked in we were surprised to see Tahno there, leaning against a wall.

**Mako's POV**

"Fancy meeting you here Uh-vatar. How have you been?" Tahno said.

"What do you want Tahno?" I asked, trying to remain calm. I wrapped my arm around Korras waist, I didn't trust Tahno and always got a bad feeling when he was around Korra.

"I believe the Uh-vatar can answer for herself. Isn't that right Korra?" Tahno's cocky voice really pissed me off and Korra could tell. She could read me like a book, she knew every emotion I felt. There was no fooling her.

"I was great until you got here. What do you want Tahno?" She asked repeating me. I smiled because she had given him as much hatred as I had when he had expected her to be nicer.

"I was just being friendly, geez. Anyways-" He flipped his hair. "-I was only wondering if you wanted to take me up on those _private lessons._ Once you finally ditch loser boy over there." He gestured towards me.

This really set me off. Private lessons? Ha, like Korra would ever say yes! I answered for her. "How about no and I punch that smug smile off your face?"

"Calm down loser boy, the Uh-vatar can answer for herself. We already discussed this." He started walking towards her. "So what do ya say, wanna have a good time?"

"Tahno, get away from her! I'm warning you." I said, I clenched my fist ready to punch him if he made one more move on Korra.

"No, Mako I got this. Tahno." She said sweetly. Whoa! Why is she being nice? My grip on her tightened. "Get your filthy hands away from me before _I _punch your face in." There we go, that was better.

"I thought you would decline, which is why I did this..." He snapped his fingers and Bolin and the ref came in.

"Bolin?" Korra and I said in disbelief.

"Hey guys! Can you believe it? We get to play in the championship match even though we haven't played all season! This is gonna be AWESOME!" Bolin had always wanted to go back to Pro-Bending.

"Ummmm what?" I asked, I did not want to go back into the arena. Korra or Bolin could get hurt!

"You heard him, if you guys loose, then Korra accepts my private lessons if some miracle happens and you win, then I have to leave her alone. Get ready for the private lessons Uh-vatar. Oh and wear something nice. I want this to be special. I can't wait to beat you guys again." Tahno said, "you have 5 minuets to get changed." With that, he left the room.

"Whoa! Wait a second! I stopped Pro-Bending for a reason Bolin! I don't want to go back." I said yelling at Bolin for getting is into this. "Why did you get us into this?"

"I didn't! They offered and I accepted! I thought you'd be happy, you used to love Pro-Bending!" Bolin said while changing.

"Yeah, Mr. Hat Trick! Now get changed we have to be out there in 3 minutes and we have to talk strategy!" Korra said while also changing.

"Fine, but ONLY because I can't wait to see the look on that jackasses face when he gets knocked into the water."

When we all finished changing we talked strategy.

**Korra's POV**

This is awesome! I can't believe I get to kick Tahnos ass on my anniversary! This truly is a dream come true.

"Okay, I have a really good plan! We all know that Tahno is gonna fight dirty, so why don't we?" I asked, pumped up for the match.

"No, that won't work, the refs have it out for us Korra! You have to remember that." Mako said, damn, I forgot how hot he looked in his uniform.

"Okay, have anything better?" I asked, annoyed at him for already shooting down one of my ideas. Hot in his uniform or not, he was still being a jerk.

"Yes, I do. Just direct everything at Tahno. He is going to go for you Korra, be careful. Bolin, you need to focus on the earth bender. I will focus on the firebender and help you out Korra. I don't want you getting hurt."

Ugh, there he goes again. I can defend myself! But I do understand that he is only worried about me and is making sure I'm safe. Still, he needs to focus on his own person! "Whatever."

The bell rang and we stepped out onto the platform.

"The famous bending brothers and the Avatar are back folks! They will be replacing the current Fireferrets for this match! This is a must see!" The announcer yelled. "And their opponents, your reining champs the Wolfbats! Lets hope the refs are fair tonight folks!"

Bolin was running around the rink kissing his biceps and posing for all his fangirls. Makos way of getting pumped up was kissing me. We kissed and the crowd all awwwwed. We just laughed and put on out helmets. We stepped up to the plate.

"So Korra, I was thinking we would skip dinner and just go straight to my apartment. I want to get straight down to business." Tahno said, inches away from my face. I could practically smell the cockiness coming off of him.

"In your dreams pretty boy." The bell rung and I threw a water whip at Tahno right away. Not to my surprise, he dodged it and sent ice my way. Mako melted it and started nailing Tahno with fire. It was too much for Tahno and he fell back to zone 3. Bolin had knocked the earth bender out off of the platform and into the water. I was busy with the firebender, he was good. He cheated left and right, not surprising, but I held my ground. He got sent back to zone 2 by my water whip and we advanced a zone. Bolin and I knocked the fire bender away quickly and Mako worked on Tahno. He punched fire at him with much power. Tahno was on the defensive side and wasn't doing to well. He fell into the water and the bell rang.

Round 2 didn't go so well, the Wolfbats started cheating even more and the refs didn't say anything. They knocked us out pretty quickly and it ended up into a draw. I decided to take Tahno on.

"I can practically smell the loser on you." Tahno said.

"Just you wait." I say.

I did the same move I did last championship. He fell for it again. *DING*

"The Fireferrets win the Championship!" The announcer yelled.

I took off my helmet. "Yeah, you are never gonna get those private lessons." I threw my helmet at him and he just groaned.

"Go Korra!" Bolin yelled, he ran over to Korra and gave her a huge hug.

Mako walked over to them and said. "You never cease to amaze me" We kissed and the crowd went wild. "Happy anniversary."

I laughed. "Happy Anniversary."


	9. I-Isabel

**I-I**sabel

***Based Wayyyy After Book 1***

**Summary: Mako and Korra are trying to get their baby to fall asleep.**

* * *

"Come here baby girl." Mako said as he picked her up. Mako and Korra had been on the couch when he heard her crying. Mako got up because Korra had fallen asleep on the couch. "Let your mommy sleep. She has had a long day." He started rocking her back and forth. He still couldn't believe that she was his. He and Korra had gotten married a year before she came along. They had gotten married about 2 years after they had gotten together. "Shhhh, Isabel. What's the matter? Are you hungry, or do you have a dirty diaper." He checked her diaper and it was clean, he fed her bottle milk and she stared to calm down. He held her close and rocked back and forth. He started humming the tune to a song he heard his dad sing to him. He had forgotten the words but he sang the tune to Bolin on the lonely nights in the city. She looked up at him and tugged on his scarf.

"What's up little girl?"

"Dada" She said pointing a finger at him.

Mako chuckled, "Yeah. Now, will you go to sleep so that I can go back to your mommy? I haven't seen her all day and really miss her. Will you go to sleep for daddy?" She just looked up at Mako and giggled. "I didn't think so..."

"Who knew you were such a softy?" Korra was leaning up against the door frame.

"She's my baby girl, of course I have a soft spot for her." Mako said looking up at his wife. "But I wish she would go to sleep."

"Here, give her to me and go get her pacifier." Mako obeyed and gave Korra Isabel.

"Hey Isabel, how's my girl doing?" Korra asked playing with her hands. Mako walked over to her.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" He asked Korra putting his hands around her waist. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Yes, every day. And I love you too." Isabel started to giggle. "I love you too!" Korra said kissing her on the forehead.

"Shes beautiful, isn't she?" Mako said staring down at there baby. "She looks just like you." He looked up at Korra and put his forehead to hers.

"She had your eyes though."

"But she had your smile, your hair, and so far, she has your personality. She is hard headed and stubborn. Mako said. Korra gave him a glare. "But, she is also amazing and full of personality." Korra leaned up and kissed him.

They broke apart when Isabel pulled on Makos scarf. "Any way you can get her to fall asleep?" Mako asked yawning.

"I have an idea, give me your scarf." Korra said.

"My scarf?" He asked while taking it off.

She put Isabel into her crib and put the scarf over her. Isabel took the scarf and fell asleep with it in her arms and her face stuffed in it.

"Good job." Mako said before kissing Korra. She pulled away.

"Mako, I'm tired. Lets go to bed"

He chuckled and started walking. Korra stood where she was and had her famous pout on her face. "What?" He asked.

She put her arms up. "Carry me."

Mako rolled his eyes and walked over to her."You're lazy, you know that?" He asked her.

"Oh shut up and pick me up." He picked her up and walked to their room. He sat her down and then got changed. She laid down and waited for Mako. He ended up just wearing pants and no shirt. "Mmmmm. I like that." Korra said eyeing Mako's abs. "I will never get tired of seeing you without a shirt on."

Mako laughed and got into bed. "I'll keep that in mind, maybe if you're nice enough I won't wear a shirt to bed more often."

She was already sound asleep. Mako put his arm around her and pulled her close. "Goodnight Korra." He murmered into her hair before falling asleep himself.


	10. J-Jewlery

**J-J**ewelry

Mako finds Korra the perfect jewelry

* * *

As Mako walked through the streets of Republic city he thought about Korra. How stubborn she was, how hard headed she was, how beautiful she was, the way she looked last night when she came over to... 'talk.' He was out shopping for him and Korras new apartment. He had proposed a few weeks ago and they were moving in together. She was stuck in a council meeting and couldn't make it. But she made it very clear what she wanted. So he just went out to do the shopping. He walked into the shop and asked the lady for what he needed.

"Can you help me find a dark blue couch and a light blue chair? My fiance and I are getting a new apartment and she made it very obvious what she wanted." Mako asked her.

"Sure! Follow me!" She cheered happily.

She led Mako to a room filled with couches of all colors. It was easy to pick out what he needed and was done shopping soon.

"Okay sir, I just need you to sign here and here and fill this out." The store lady said.

"Why exactly?" Mako asked before he signed it.

"This way we can deliver it to your apartment." She replied.

"Oh, okay then. There, its signed and filled out." He handed it back to her.

"Have a nice day sir." She said as he walked away.

He was happy because the price had come out to less than they had expected. He still had 440 yuans left. When he passed a jewelry store he looked in the window. Because he had money left over, he thought he might get Korra something special. He walked inside and looked around. He saw all sorts of things but nothing that Korra would like. He looked around again and found the perfect ring for her. It was golden with a huge light blue jewel in the middle. He thought Korra would love it. He picked it up.

"Excuse me sir, how much is this one?" Mako asked.

"That is a fantastic choice my young fellow. It is the jewel of the Spirit Oasis. It was supposedly made by the ocean and Moon spirit, Tu and Uye. The push and pull of the two created only five of these stones and this is one of the few. The total of it is made out to six hundered yuans." The sales man replied.

Mako nearly choked. "S-Six hundred yuans? Thats ridiculous!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry sir but that is the price." The clerk said.

_'Korra would love this though... Maybe I can get him to lower the price to at least 430...' _Mako thought.

"Anyway we could negotiate this to a lower price." Mako asked the clerk.

"Hmmmm... You do look like a very wise young gentleman. I'm sure we can strike a deal. How about 530?" The man asked.

"430?" Mako asked him.

"That's just a little too low on my price range... The lowest I can go is 500."

"Deal. Here you go." Mako said as he gave him the money.

He walked back to the apartment. He was currently living there although Korra still lived on Air Temple island. Tenzin was still very strict and wouldn't let her move until the day of the wedding. But Mako moved there as soon as they bought it. He had a plan to give it to her tonight when she came over. He set up the kitchen and put candles everywhere. He cooked up two fish and made some sides. By the time he put the ring in the middle of the table, Korra walked in. She smiled when she saw what he did and ran into his arms.

"Mako! Did you do this for me? Awwww this is so pretty! Mako you are the best!" She kissed him and he chuckled. "I love you." She kissed him again.

"I love you too." He said.

She walked over to the table and saw the ring. She gasped and picked it up. "Mako, did you get this for me?"

He walked over to her and pulled her in close. He put his chin on her head. "Of course I did, you like it?" He asked.

"Like it? I LOVE it! How much was this? Did we even have enough?" Korra exclaimed.

"The total on the furniture for the house came out to about 430 less than we needed. So I thought I would get you something you would like." Mako said proud of himself.

"This is beautiful!" Korra said.

He explained the story the sales clerk told him and she kissed him deeply.

"You are the best fiance ever!" She kissed him again.

"I know." Mako said as he picked her up and led her to the bedroom. The dinner cold and forgotten.


	11. K-Kissable

**K-K**issable

Based after Book 1

**Summary: Korra is talking to Bolin about before Mako and Korra were dating...**

* * *

Korra woke up and didn't feel Makos warmth next to her. She got up and walked into the kitchen and saw Bolin.

"Hey Bo, where is Mako?"

Since Amon was taken down, Mako and Korra had gotten engaged and Korra moved into the loft in the arena with them. Bolin still lived there because he couldn't find a job and Mako and Korra didn't mind him living there.

"He had to go to work about two and a half hours ago, he should be home soon." Bolin was making scrambled eggs and toast for him and Korra.

"That smells really good Bolin! I never knew you could cook! I have tried but after last time Mako won't let me anywhere near a stove..." Korra said, laughing at the memory.

Bolin chuckled, "Yeah, that sounds like Mako. Here's your plate." He gave her her plate of food and got some for himself. He walked over to the table and sat down across from Korra.

"Mmmmmm" She said.

"You like?" Bolin asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yes! These are delicious!"

"Better than Makos?" Bolin asked.

"I'm not answering that." She stated.

"Whatever." Bolin said.

Korra looked at Bolin scarfing down his food and laughed. He looked like a pig!

"What?" He asked her.

"The way you are eating! It's reminding me of something Mako said when you ate like this a while ago." She started to laugh again when she recalled the memory.

"What did he say?" Bolin said quickly.

"Oh nothing." Korra said with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Korrrrraaaa!" Bolin whined.

"Fine, all he said was that you looked like a pig while eating!" Korra said.

"Oh he is sooooo gonna regret that." Bolin said to himself. Then he spoke to Korra. "You wanna know what Mako said about you, when you said you liked him?"

This got Korra attention. She looked up at him. "Go on..."

"Well for the rest of the night, he couldn't stop talking about you. In a good and bad way. But mostly good. Anyways, he kept saying that you were really cute and if he didn't have Asami, that he would have gone after you. But the most embarrassing thing he said about you was..." He stopped to annoy Korra.

"What did he say?!" Korra asked impatiently tapping her foot.

"He said that you were totally _kissable._" Bolin said, he smirked when he said it. Mako was going to regret calling him a pig.

Korra burst out laughing and Bolin did too. Mako walked in the door and saw them laughing. He walked up to Korra and hugged her from behind.

"Hey there Mr. Hat trick." She said after she finished laughing.

"Hey Mrs. Hat trick." He kissed the top of her head. She turned around in his arms and kissed him deeply. When they broke apart Korra yawned.

Mako chuckled. "Tired?"

"Yes. Morning are evil!" She whispered.

Mako picked her up bridal style and led her to their room. He laid her on the bed and climbed in next to her.

"So why were you and Bolin laughing when I walked in?" Mako asked as Korra put her head on his chest. He put his chin on her head.

"Bo was telling me some things you said about me before we dated." She snuggled closer to him. If possible.

Mako stiffened, he said some embarrassing things and didn't want her to know. "What did he say?"

Instead of telling Mako, Korra leaned up and kissed him. They kissed for a few minutes and Mako completely forgot about their previous conversation. When they pulled away Korra smirked.

"Still think I'm totally kissable?" She said amusement in her eyes.

Makos face went a bright red as he blushed deeply. "BOLIN" He yelled.

* * *

FINISHED


	12. M-Marriage

**M-M**arriage

**Summary: It's Mako and Korra wedding!**

**(I know I skipped 'L')**

* * *

Korras POV

I was getting ready in my room, today was my wedding day. After 3 years of us dating Mako proposed and today, a year and a month later, we were tying the knot and getting married. I was in my room and Asami, my maid of honor, walked in.

"Alright Korra, you ready for your make-up?" She asked cheerfully.

I sighed, "Yeah, lets get this over with."

"Korra! This is your wedding day, you don't just 'get it over with.'!" Asami scolded me.

"I meant the make-up part. I can't wait to marry Mako! I love him sooooooo much!" I squealed.

"Oh come on Korra! This will make you look amazing!" Asami said as she started to take out her supplies.

"Okay so your saying that I don't look amazing anyways?" I said jokingly.

"That's not what I meant!" She said quickly.

I laughed. "I know, I was just joking."

"Oh... Okay! Lets do this!" She said as she faced me, make-up in her hands.

"Fine, but just a little bit! I don't want much!" I said as she applied my mascara.

**Makos POV**

I was walking to the park to get it ready for today. Today Korra and I were going to get married! I was so exited, it has been a year and a month since I proposed and we are getting married below the hill I proposed on! I was helping Bolin put the chairs out for everyone who was coming. We wanted it to be small, only people we knew personally. Nothing too big and we only invited people we knew. It was about 75 people that were coming. As I set up the last row of chairs Bolin spoke up.

"Dude! Are you okay? You have been day dreaming the whole time we were setting these chairs up!" Bolin said looking at me with concern.

"Yeah Bo, I was just thinking about how great everything is with my life right now." I answered.

"Like what?"

"Well for starters I'm getting married to the most beautiful, bad ass, out going, stubborn, amazing girl in the world! And I have my closest friends and family here with me to celebrate it!" I said looking around at everything.

"Yeah Korra is pretty amazing!" Bolin said, he was dating Asami but I still think he was the tiniest bit jealous of me. Who wouldn't? Korra is amazing! Any guy would be lucky to be with her. "Congrats bro" He said while patting me on the back.

"Thanks Bo." I was suddenly very nervous.

"Nervous?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I mean I know Korra loves me and that she will say 'I do' and I know I will too... But I don't know why I'm so nervous!"

"It's natural bro, pre marriage jitters." Bolin said as he walked to Asami.

I started to think about how happy I will be when we get married and I forgot about how nervous I was. I smiled and walked up the the alter when it was time.

**Korras POV**

"There I'm done! You look absolutely GORGEOUS!" Asami squealed.

I looked in the mirror and gasped. "I. Look. AMAZING!" I ran to Asami. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I kept repeating as I hugged her.

She laughed and hugged me back. "Anything for you on your wedding day! Now back away and let me see you with your dress" She made a motion with her hand for me to twirl around.

As I did so, Pema walked in and gasped.

"Korra, you look so beautiful!" She had tears in her eyes. Over the years I have stayed here, Pema has become like a mother to me and me a daughter to her.

She ran to me and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back and I almost burst into tears myself.

Then my mom walked in and she joined the hug. After a long group hug, they left me to get everything else ready. I walked over to the mirror and looked into it. I started to think about the day he proposed to me.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_I was walking to the park to meet Mako for our 3 year anniversary. He told me to meet him here but never told me why. I walked their and sat down on a bench over looking the pond and waited for Mako. _

_'This is the spot he told me to meet him in. So where is he?' I thought to myself. My thoughts were interrupted by a pair of hands covering my eyes._

_"Guess who?" He asked._

_"Mako!" I jumped up and hugged him tightly. _

_He laughed and kissed me on the head. "Well hello to you too."_

_I pulled away. "So whats up?" _

_"I wanted to ask you something but first lets walk around the park a bit." He said grabbing my hand and started to walk. He let go of my hand and put his arm around my waist._

_"Okay!" I said cheerfully. I had no clue what he was going to ask me so I kept thinking about it. "It's a really nice day out." I said looking at the sky._

_Mako looked down at me. "But not as beautiful as you." _

_I blushed and he smiled his crooked smile before kissing me. _

_We walked for what seemed like hours and it was almost time for the sun to set. I was enjoying the time with Mako so I forgot about what he wanted to ask me. _

_Mako walked us to a hill and I followed_

_He started walking up but I was too tired. "Makkkoooo! I'm too tired! Can't you just ask me whatever you want to ask me down here?" I whined._

_"Korra, come on." He said sighing and looked back at me._

_I put my arms up, "Carry me." _

_He sighed, "Is that really necessary?" I nodded. He rolled his eyes and walked over to me. He picked me up bridal style and carried me up the hill. He set me down once we reached the top. _

_"Happy now?" He asked me, sitting down._

_"Yes!" I said sitting next to him. We sat there and stared at the sunset. When the sun was almost all the way down in the sky I remembered Mako wanted to ask me something._

_"What did you want to ask me?" I asked looking up at him._

_He looked me in the eyes and stood us up slowly. I got nervous. What if he was going to break up with me?!_

_He took a deep breath before continuing. "Korra-"_

_I cut him off, "Mako please don't break up with me!" _

_Mako looked surprised, "Break up with you? What are you talking about? I don't want to do that!"_

_I blushed slightly, "Oh, so you don't want to break up with me?"_

_"No! That's the opposite of what I want to do!" He almost yelled. _

_"Oops, haha..." I said nervously._

_Mako pulled me closer and looked me in the eyes._

_"Korra, I love you and I have really thought this through. I can't ever stop thinking about you. I want to be with you every second of everyday, I want to feel your lips on mine all the time, I want feel your warmth pressed against my body every night." He got down on one knee and pulled out a ring._

_I gasped. _

_"Korra, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" _

_I was so happy I couldn't speak. I nodded my head and he grinned widely. He got up and twirled me around. When he put me down, he put the ring on my finger and kissed me with much passion. When we pulled away, he pressed our foreheads together and whispered, _

_"You don't know how happy you have made me." He said, laughing slightly._

_"You have made me the happiest girl alive too." I said back. _

_He sat us down and put his arm around my shoulder, I leaned on his chest. He was so warm but I was still cold because the sun had gone down. __I shivered and he looked at me._

_"Cold?" He asked me._

_"A little." I said before sneezing. _

_He took off his scarf and wrapped it around me. "Better?"_

_I smiled and snuggled up to him. "Much." We sat there in silence just enjoying each others company and I fell asleep. _

_Before I completely fell asleep I heard Mako say "I love you Korra. Goodnight." Then I felt him kiss me on the head and I fell asleep to the rhythm of his heartbeat._

* * *

My mom and Pema walked into the room and told me it was time. I walked outside with them and went to the park. I had to get ready in my room at Air Temple island but the wedding was at the park in the city. I boarded the ship and suddenly realized how nervous I was. I knew I loved Mako and I knew we would both say 'I do' but I was still a little nervous. When we got there, I walked to the park and everyone turned around and looked at me. My dad walked over and I held his arm as he walked me down the isle. As I locked my eyes with Makos all my nervousness was gone. I didn't look at anyone except him. I saw how happy he was. I saw all the love in his eyes that was directed towards me.

**Makos POV**

I saw Korra come down the aisle with her father and she took my breath away! She was so beautiful, she had very little make up on and still looked gorgeous. Her dress was long and flowed as she walked, her hair was down, which was a rare sight, and she looked like a princess. And I was her price charming. She looked at me and all my nervousness was gone. I looked at her and no one else. Her bright, electrifying blue orbs looked back at me, filled with happiness, love, and warmth. Her dad let go of her and I took her arm in mine. Tenzin was marrying us and he went through the whole routine. I wasn't really listening to him, I was too busy looking at Korra. She had happy tears in her eyes and all I could see was love in her eyes. Tenzin got to the vows.

"Mako, your vows please." He said looking at me.

I smiled and took Korra's hands in mine. I looked her in the eyes. "Korra, when we first met I thought you were no more than one of Bolins fan girls. Finding out you were the Avatar changed nothing, I didn't think any different of you when I found out. But when I got to know you better I realized just how great you really were. I felt the empty spot in my heart get filled when we fell asleep together while looking for Bolin. I even told you about my parents! I never told anyone that I had just met about that. But I felt safe telling it to you. Telling you made me feel safe. I even let you wear my scarf! You know how much it means to me, but I would give it to you for comfort in a heartbeat, no doubt about it! When Asami ran into me with her motor bike, I was still confused. I didn't think I was supposed to be with you. When I was with Asami, I thought about you. I missed your warmth around me. When you kissed me, that's all I could think about!"

Bolin laughed. "Yeah, that's all he could talk about for the next few days. He was obsessed with it."

Korra giggled and looked at me with a smirk on her face. "Really now?"

I rolled my eyes and the crowd laughed.

"As I was saying." I looked at at Bolin and then back at Korra. "When Tarrlok took you, I couldn't stop thinking about you! I was so worried, I couldn't sleep, couldn't eat! The emptiness in my heart was back. I realized that I loved you. When we found you, I was so relived! Having you in my arms, I felt the warmth spread to my heart and the emptiness was filled once again. When we fought Amon, I knew I had to protect you at any cost. I would have died for you and I still will. Anything to keep you safe. When we kissed, I was the happiest person alive. I couldn't believe you loved me too. Korra, I love you more than life itself and I can't imagine life with out you! You are my life. My one and only love. I can't wait to go to sleep with you in my arms. I can't wait to wake up in the morning with you next to me. I can't wait to come home to you waiting for me, I can't wait to start a family with you. Where ever you go I go. Where ever we go, as long as I'm with you, I'm at home. I love you Korra, nothing will ever change that." I almost started to cry on the last sentence I was so happy!

**Korras POV**

Hearing Makos vows made me cry! They were so full of love and I was so happy that he was mine. Everything he said made me the happiest girl alive!

"Now yours Korra." Tenzin said looking at me.

I took a deap, shaky breath. "Mako, when I first met you I thought you were a jerk... I didn't know how someone like you could be Bolins brother! I felt something when I first saw you but I ignored it until I got to know you. I thought you were cold and heartless but when I got to know you I realized that you were the exact opposite. Your heart is full of love for your brother and now me. You might have been a bit of a jerk at the beginning but I still knew that I was meant to be with you. You denied me at first and it broke my heart. When you said you loved me I was filled with joy. I can't wait to get to the kissing part of this and officially be married to you!"

The crowd laughed.

"I love you and only you. Everyone knows the Avatar only falls in love once! You are the center of my world, the one person I can trust with anything. I can't wait to start our life together! You are my love." I finished with tears in my eyes, almost running down my face.

"Officer Mako, do you take Korra to be your wife, to have and to hold, through sickness and health, through good and bad?"

Mako answered immediately. "I do."

"Avatar Korra, do you take Mako to be your husband, to have and to hold, through sickness and health, through good and bad?"

I was so happy I almost couldn't answer! "I do!" I was able to say.

"You may now kiss the bride!" Tenzin said, tears forming in his eyes. After all I was like a daughter to him.

Mako took no time in bringing me in for a long, passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his tightly around my waist. We both smiled into the kiss and when we pulled apart we pressed out foreheads together. Mako looked into my eyes and I felt warm inside.

"I love you Korra." He said smiling a crooked smile.

"I love you too City boy." I said smiling also.

He rolled his eyes at the nickname and kissed me again.

"WHO'S READY TO PAAAARRRTTTYYYY?!" Bolin yelled, already running to the food and dance floor, dragging Asami along with him.

Mako chuckled and picked me up bridal style. "Ready to party, _wife?_"

I giggled. "Lets do it,_ husband!"_

Before he walked us to the party he looked at me. "This is the happiest day of my life!"

I leaned up and whispered in his ear, "You just wait for tonight."

He looked down at me with a smirk and a mischievous look in his eyes. "What do you say we just skip the party and go straight home?"

I smiled, "Not yet, I'm starved! Now take me to the food hubby!"

He smiled and walked us to the party.


	13. N-Nineteen

**N-N**ineteen

**Summary: It's Korra's nineteenth birthday and Mako plans something special**

* * *

**Korra's POV**

Today was my nineteenth birthday. It wasn't that big a deal, I don't really think of my birthday as a special day. It's just like any other day. When I was little, because I was the Avatar I had to be isolated. Being isolated meant that I never had a birthday party, no one ever really celebrated it. The White Lotus members would say 'Happy Birthday' but that's about all I got. I never minded it, but coming to a city with people who loved and respected me, everyone knew who I was and when my birthday was, it was kind of hard to forget. Everywhere I went, people would wish me a happy birthday. Last year, me and Mako's apartment had been filled with birthday presents and birthday cards. Last year, Mako, Bolin, Asami, Lin, Tenzin, Pema, and the airbending kids, had planned a surprise party. It really was amazing and nice of them to do that and it really surprised me. That night had been fun but for this year I had asked for everyone to treat it as if it were just another day. I was really hoping they would respect my wish and I thought they would. All I wanted to do today was be with Mako.

We had moved in together a few months ago. He had asked me to move in with him shortly after he moved into his own apartment. Tenzin didn't like the idea because we weren't married, we weren't even engaged! But Mako insisted and I couldn't have been happier. Living with Mako was the best thing ever! Every night I would wait for him to come home from work, and then we would talk about it over dinner. He would usually cook it since I had no business in the kitchen, or I would bring home Narooks. We would clean up and then I would go to sleep with his warmth surrounding me and I would wake up to his warmth. This morning I didn't feel him next to me but then I smelled breakfast. I yawned and then got out of bed and saw Mako making breakfast in the kitchen. I walked up to him and hugged him from behind, burying my head in his back.

"Hey you." He said as he turned around in my arms and then kissed me on my forehead. "Happy birthday."

I looked up at him with a smile, "Remember, nothing special today! It's just like any other day!" He nodded. "What'cha cooking?" I asked feeling my stomach rumble.

He smiled, "Seal bacon and pancakes. Hungry?"

"Starved!" I said, eyeing the food.

He laughed and then got me a plate, he put it on the table and got himself a plate. I ate mine within a few minutes while he was still on his second pancake.

"Jeez Korra. I love you but you eat me out of house and home." Mako said as he looked at my plate.

I laughed and put my plate in the sink before returning to my seat, it was next to Mako's. He turned to me and kissed me, I smiled into the kiss and so did he. I love the way his lips feel on mine.

**Makos POV**

I watched Korra eat and couldn't help but think about how cute she was. Even when she had food all over her face, she was still beautiful. Today was her birthday and I planned on making it the best birthday ever. She said she didn't want anything special and that she wanted us to treat it as if it were any other day, but I couldn't do that. Today was going to be special, Korra and will never forget today. She put her dish in the sink and sat next to me. I looked at her and leaned in for a kiss, I smiled and so did she. When we pulled away I put my dish in the sink and walked to our room to get changed.

"So for today I have a few plans. First I want to take you to the zoo and then maybe to a movie and then we could just walk around. For dinner I though I would pack a picnic and we would eat at the park. Sound good?" I said as I put on a shirt.

"As along as I get to spend time with you, I don't care what we do. I just really want to be with you today." She replied coming closer to me.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Me too, I love you birthday girl." I kissed her softly on the lips. She kissed me back, obviously, when she pulled away I groaned.

"I think I'm going to take a shower before we go." Korra chuckled, walking to the bathroom.

"Okay, I will make the picnic while you shower." I said as I went into the kitchen. I was going to take the picnic with us, because I had some food for the animals at the zoo in it and I had some movie candy in it. I like to save money and the movie candy and zoo food is way too expensive. I packed a few candles and a blanket for the park. For dinner, I packed some fish that I would cook when we were there with my firebending, I brought some leechi juice since it was Korra favorite, and I brought a radio for us to dance. When I was sure she was in the shower, I walked into our room and went into the closet. I went into one of my coat pockets and pulled out a little black box. I opened it up and looked at the ring. While we are at the park, I am going to propose. It has been two years since I met Korra and I have been thinking about proposing for a while now. But could never think of the perfect time, until now. Today on her birthday was going to be perfect! I was looking at the ring when I heard the shower turn off. I closed the box quickly, ran into the kitchen, and put the ring box in my pocket.

**Korra POV**

I got out of the shower and got ready. I walked into the kitchen and saw Mako finishing up the picnic. I walked up to him and he took my hand with his free hand, the other holding the basket.

"Ready to go birthday girl?" He asked, smirking down at me.

I sighed, "As ready as I'll ever be."

We walked to the zoo, it wasn't that far a walk, maybe only 5 blocks. Avatar Aang made it actually, just like the one in Ba Sing Se. When we arrived at the zoo, I acted like a child. I ran inside, dragging Mako behind me as I ran.

"Ooooooo! Mako look at that one! Isn't it sooooooo cute!" I said pointing to the Raboroo.

He just laughed and started looking through the picnic basket for food for the animal. It was taking to long and I looked around. Right next to us was a little vending machine for the animals food.

"God damn it! I know I put it in here!" He yelled in frustration.

"Mako... There is a vending machine right there." I said, giggling at his angry expression from trying to find the food.

He looked at me and then at the machine. "$1.50 for a handful of Raboroo food?! Are you kidding me Korra! That's wayyyyy to expensive!" He yelled, digging back through the basket. "Plus, the food I made is a lot better tasting!"

"How would you know what a Raboroo likes?" I asked, laughing a little at the fact that he made animal food.

"I just know!"

"Whatever." I mumbled.

"Aha! Here it is!" He said, pulling it out of the basket.

"Took you long enough."

He glared at me as I took the food from his hands. I smiled and walked towards the Raboroo.

"Hi there little fella! Are you hungry? Here ya go! Mako made it himself, he said you'd like it so..." I put my hand out towards the little animal and smiled as it ate out of my hand. If there was one trait I got from Aang, it was my way with animals. When it was finished, I sat down where I was and started to pet its head through the bars. (Only bars so that it wouldn't get loose)

**Mako POV**

I smiled as Korra fed the Raboroo. She always did have a special way with animals. I remember taking Bolin here and coming to this very spot, the Raboroo never liked me or Bolin, as a matter of fact, I don't think it really liked anyone... Well, except for Korra. But I wasn't really surprised. After all, she has a polar bear dog! Those are known as some of the most dangerous animals in the Northern and Southern Water Tribes! Most people knew to stay away from them. But of course, Korra went out in the middle of the night and stumbled upon Naga. I smiled like a fool remembering the time Korra told me this story. Naga was hurt and was just a pup, although Polar bear dog pups are HUGE, Korra walked up to her and tried to help her. Naga growled at Korra but she was persistent and kept trying to help Naga. Eventually she warmed up to Korra and they became best friends. I was so lucky to be her boyfriend, hopefully her fiance by the end of the day!

"Mako, why are you smiling at me like that?" Korra asked, looking over at me from where she sat. It snapped me out of my daze.

"Oh, I was smiling?" I said, red coming to my cheeks.

She walked over to me and kissed my cheek. "What were you thinking about, City boy?" She had an amused look in her eyes.

"Nothing..." I mumbled. "Lets go see the rest of the animals."

We walked around the zoo for about 2 more hours before we saw all the animals. I had wanted to leave a bit earlier so that we could get good seats for the movie but she insisted we saw EVERY animal. I almost said no but, of course, she had to do her famous pout that she knows I can't resist.

But now we were on our way to the movies and there was a long line for the movie we wanted to see. Korra turned to me and pouted again. Oh god she was cute, and to think, I'm proposing to this beautiful girl I love.

"I hate waiting!" She whined.

"I told you we should have left earlier." I said, smirking a little.

She glared at me and then she smiled. I knew that smile, she had an idea, and Korras ideas usually lead to something bad.

"No Korra! No." I said cautiously.

She looked at me innocently. "What ever do you mean?" She batted her eyelashes.

"I know that look Korra! Your getting an idea! And usually your ideas lead to us getting in trouble!" I said.

She scoffed, "Name one time!"

"When you thought we should take over Narooks for a day. We ended up almost burning it down... When you thought giving Naga a bath in our bath tub was a good idea. She broke through the wall to our neighbors apartment! Bei Fong was pissed then... When you brought home a platypus bear and thought we could tame it! It ate our couch, and we didn't have insurance! When-" I was going to continue but Korra cut me off.

"Okay, okay. I might have had a few bad ideas! But this one is good! I promise!" Korra frowned.

I knew that agreeing to this was the worst idea ever, but to get her to smile I would do anything. I sighed. "Fine."

Korras face lit up, "Really?! Yes!" She fist pumped the air.

"Calm down, now whats your idea." I asked nervously.

"Okay, I'm the avatar right?"

"Yes..."

"And many people look up to me, right?"

"Well, yeah. But I don't see how-"

"Mako, just be quiet." She said as she put a finger on my lips to stop me from talking. If anyone else was to do that I'd rip there fingers off. I nodded.

"These people would be willing to watch me bend, right?" She asked again.

I nodded my head, "Yeah."

"You see where I'm going with this?"

I shook my head, "No, not at all..."

She face palmed. "I swear Mako, sometimes you are slower than Bolin."

I narrowed my eyes. "Just tell me your plan."

"Okay Mr. Grumpy, jeez. Lighten up." She said, amused at my annoyance.

I got angry but calmed down when she kissed me. "I was only kidding!" She giggled.

I smiled, "Sorry..."

"Anyways, if I just create a distraction with my bending, like a bending show, then you could jump to the front of the line when they come over to watch me!" She said proudly.

I laughed, "Okay, this is actually a good plan."

"Told you!" She yelled.

**Korras POV**

I walked to the front of the line and cleared my throat. I was ready to put my expertly thought out plan to the test. I smiled, sometimes Mako doesn't give me enough credit for my plans.

"Attention everyone! Do any of y'all wanna see my bending show?" I yelled to the people in line.

"Yeah!" They all said.

"Good! Now follow me!" I said, walking into an open spot. I looked at Mako and winked, he smiled and winked back and then got our tickets. I did my show, it only lasted about 5 minutes since Mako was waiting for me.

"Thanks everyone!" I said, walking away.

"That's it?" One of them yelled.

"Well... yeah." I said, walking to the theater a little faster.

"Rip off! I want my money back!" Another yelled.

I turned around and glared at the man. "You didn't even pay! I think I did a pretty good job giving y'all a show at NO COST!" I yelled at the lady who said that.

They all mumbled agreement and walked back to their spots in line. Mako was watching from the door to the theater and was laughing. I walked up to him and smiled.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked, looping my arm through his as we walked to the theater room our movie was in.

"It's just funny how you told that lady off. And for your information, I enjoyed the show VERY much." Mako said, whispering the last part in my ear. It sent chills down my spine, he has such a big effect on me, it's amazing. I blushed and he chuckled.

"This is our theater." I said looking at the door to Room F. I led him to the very top in the center but he pulled me off to a darker corner. I smiled realizing we weren't going to be seeing much of the movie.

We sat down and the movie started shortly after. We didn't start making out until the lights dimmed. Towards the middle of the movie I heard someone giggling. I would recognize those giggles anywhere.

"Jinora! Ikki!" I whisper yelled. Mako looked really surprised and pulled away quickly.

They came out of their hiding spots, two seats in front of us, and looked from me to Mako.

"Hi Korra! Happy Birthday!" Ikki said happily.

"Yeah, Happy Birthday Korra." Jinora said.

I rolled my eyes. "Thank you, now care to explain why you are spying on me and Mako?"

Jinora spoke up, "You two are just SO cute together!" She squealed.

I felt Mako wrap his arm around me waist and then he pulled me into his lap. "Jinora, Ikki, care to join us?" He asked gesturing to the seat I had been sitting in.

Jinora and Ikki gave each other confused looks, as did I. "Why?" They asked in unison.

"Because I know that if you go back and sit in your own seats then you will still spy on us. It's easier to spy on us if your right next to us." He shrugged. "Figured I'd save you some trouble."

They smiled and sat down, the seats were big enough to fit them both in one. But for me and Mako, I just sat in his lap. I leaned back against his chest and he put his chin on my head. He had his hands wrapped around my stomach and I had my hands resting on top of his. We started to watch the movie because we really couldn't do anything else with them sitting right next to us. I was completely lost during the whole movie.

"Mako, why are they on the ocean? I thought they were in the desert at the beginning of the movie!" I whispered to him.

"I have _no_ clue. I'm just as lost as you are..." He whispered back, his breath tickling my ear.

I laughed a little, "I guess the first half of a movie is more important than I thought."

He leaned my head back and kissed me.

"Awwwwwwwww." Jinora and Ikki said.

Mako smiled against my lips and then we pulled apart.

"I hope one day I have a relationship like theirs!" Jinora sighed.

I laughed and the people in front of us shushed us. I stuck my tongue out at them and Mako chuckled again.

**Mako's POV**

Okay, when Korra stuck her tongue out at the people in front of us, she looked freaking _adorable!_ I couldn't help but laugh, it was so childish and so like Korra to do that. As she settled back down and snuggled into my chest, I felt like the luckiest guy alive. I couldn't believe that Korra felt the same way about me that I felt about her. Although I'm pretty sure it's impossible to love anyone as much as I love Korra. I tell her everyday that I love her and that I would do anything for her. I hope she knows how much I mean it when I say it.

"Korra, you know how much I love you right?" I asked, whispering in her ear.

She turned around and looked me in the eyes, I could see so much love in her electrifying blue orbs. "Of course I do! You tell me everyday, I love you too City boy. I've always loved you." She said, caressing my cheek.

I smiled and kissed her again. When we pulled apart I whispered in her ear again, "I love you so, so much."

She smiled, "I love you more."

"Impossible." I said, kissing her ear. The movie ended and we walked Ikki and Jinora to the front of the building, I was holding Korra's hand.

"Where's Pema?" Korra asked.

"Oh, mommy isn't picking us up. One of the Air Acolytes is." Ikki said looking over at a blushing Jinora with a knowing look.

"Jinora? Why are you blushing?" Korra and I asked.

"Well..." Jinora said looking at the ground.

"Jinora likes the Air Acolyte!" Ikki burst out.

"WHAT? JINORA, THEY ARE ADULTS!" Korra yelled.

"No! It's one of their apprentices! He is a year older than me and he is really cute. He is training to be an Air Acolyte and will be staying with us to train." Jinora said, slightly blushing.

"Ooooo! Whats his name?" Korra asked.

"I don't wanna say." Jinora said looking anywhere but Korra and me.

"There he is!" Ikki yelled. Jinora immediately looked up and smiled when she saw him.

**Korras POV**

I turned around with Mako and smiled at the boy Jinora liked. He was cute, he was a little taller than Jinora and had short brown hair, he was muscular but not too muscular, and had bright blue eyes. I figured he was a water bender.

When he saw Jinora his face lit up, '_Aw, he likes her too!'_ I thought. He smiled at her the same way Mako smiles at me. _  
_

"Hey Jinora! How was the movie?" He asked walking up to her.

"Hey Howl, it was great thanks." Jinora said, her face getting red.

Howl turned to me and Mako, "Hi, I'm Howl. I'm training with my uncle to be an Air Acolyte." He said shaking Mako's and my hand.

"I know, Jinora told me _all _about you!" I said, I was going to get my pay back for what Jinora and Ikki did to me when I liked Mako. Jinora glared at me and then looked at Howl with a huge blush covering her face.

"Oh really?" Howl asked smirking down at Jinora. She smiled and playfully hit him in the shoulder. "What else did she say about me?" He asked, never breaking eye contact with Jinora.

"Well-" I was cut off by Jinora.

"Okay, well it was good to see you Korra, and happy birthday! Bye!" Jinora said.

I walked away with Mako and laughed. Before we were out of ear shot I heard Howl ask Jinora out.

"So, umm. Do you maybe want to go see a movie? I mean I know you just came from a movie but, umm." Howl said, scratching the back of his neck from his nervousness.

Jinora smiled, "Sure! I'd love to!"

Mako looked down at me and kissed my head. I smiled and looked up at him. "Whats next on the agenda?"

Mako let go of my hand and moved his arm around my waist. "Now we walk around and enjoy each others company."

"I can do that." I said leaning against his shoulder.

**Makos POV**

I couldn't of asked for a better day, it was beautiful out. It was the perfect temperature, not to hot, not to cold. We walked around for a while talking about little things. Until a really important question came up.

"Do you want kids?" Korra asked looking at a few kids playing in the park.

The question took me by surprise. "O-Of course! I want to have a nice family with you, I have thought about it frequently." I said, looking down at her.

She smiled and looked at me, "Good, cause I want kids too."

I leaned down and we kissed for the millionth time today, but I wasn't complaining. I loved kissing Korra, every time we kiss, I feel sparks. Every kiss is electrifying, every kiss is amazing. We both smiled into the kiss and only pulled away because Korras stomach growled.

I chuckled and she looked up at me with a goofy grin on her face. "How about that picnic?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll get it set up." I said as I put out the blanket and placed the food on top.

"Mako, this looks delicious! Did you make all this just for me?" She asked, amazed at my cooking.

"Well yeah, come one Korra! You know I'd do anything for you!" I said, sitting down.

Korra sat down next to me and we ate, she scarfed hers down within 2 minutes and was eyeing mine. I rolled my eyes and gave it to her. She smiled and ate it quickly. When she was done, I put everything away and we watched the sunset. I was sitting up against a tree and she was in between my legs, my arms wrapped around her and my chin on her shoulder. When the sun was almost setting I got up and turned on the radio I brought and looked at Korra. I bowed and held out my hand.

"May I have this dance?" I asked, ginning like a fool.

Korra blushed and took my hand. I put my arms around her waist and pulled her close, she responded by placing her hands around my neck. We danced until the sun was minutes away from being gone. When their was only a few minutes of sunlight left I got down on one knee. Korra gasped when she saw what I was doing.

"Korra, I love you more than life, you are my life! You are the reason I wake up in the morning and start my day. Thinking of coming home to you gets me through the day. Every morning when I wake up I think of you, every night when we go to bed I think of how much I love you. Your warmth when you are in my arms and the feeling when we kiss is like nothing I have ever felt before. I never want to let you go. I really love you and I think we were meant for each other. Korra, will you please make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" By the time I was done Korra was in tears and so was I. They were tears of joy.

"Yes." She said, her voice barely a whisper. "Yes! Of course I will!" She said louder and jumped into my arms.

I twirled her around like the way I did when she got her bending back. I kissed her with so much joy and passion and never let her go. When we pulled apart because we needed air, we put our foreheads together. "I love you Korra." I said quietly.

"I love you too." She said, caressing my cheek. I smiled and kissed her again.

* * *

**FINISHED **


	14. O-Ouch

**O-Ouch**

**Summary: Mako and Korra both get hurt after a Triple Threat raid and heal each other.**

* * *

"Ouch! Korra that hurts!" Mako yelled.

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you went into a battle that wasn't yours!" Korra scolded him as she looked at all the bruises and cuts on him.

They had just gotten home from a raid from the Triple Triads. They had robbed a local store and Korra had it. But noooo, Mako just had to help and he ended up getting hurt. She had just sat him down and was looking over his cuts.

"There were too many of them for you!" He argued.

"I was fine!" She exclaimed, his arms and legs seemed to be fine but she remembered a rock being thrown into his stomach and a water whip being whipped at his back. "Take off your shirt." She said, getting a bucket of water ready.

He did as he was told and winced as he did so.

Korra turned around ready to ex-amen his body for any deep cuts or gashes, but stopped when she say his abs. She may have seen him shirtless before, but it was still mesmerizing.

Mako saw her staring at his body and smirked. "Like what you see?"

She was snapped out of her daze and grumbled, "Whatever." She walked up to him and examined his sides, he had a huge gash on his left side. It had dried up blood covering it. "Mako, this may hurt a little bit." She said as she brought up some water and as it touched the gash, it turned a glowing blue.

Mako took in a deep breath to keep himself from yelping in pain. She was right, it hurt like hell. But soon it turned to relief as the water cleaned the cut and healed the skin.

"There, that cut is done. You will still have a scar but it's healed." Korra said, putting the water back and replacing it with fresher water.

"That feels a lot better, thanks Kor." Mako said, kissing her lightly before she looked at his back. He was amazed at her healing skills, when he first met her she wasn't that good and could only heal it enough for it not to hurt until you got to a proper healer. Now she could heal it to where it looked like it was barley even there.

She found a huge bruise on his back and started to heal. He arched his back at first and then relaxed. She put the water back in the bucket and gave one last look around his body.

"I think I healed them all, does it hurt anywhere else?" She asked.

He got up and moved around and felt fine. "I feel great! Thanks Korra!" He said running over to her and giving her a big hug. He immediately let go when he felt her flinch and heard her yelp. "Are you okay?"

She looked up at him and smiled, "Of course I am!" But her voice was strained with pain. She tried to walk it off but almost fell down, Mako caught her before she hit the ground and she winced when he grabbed her. She couldn't help but let out a whimper.

"Korra!" Mako said.

Korra looked up at him sheepishly and he sat her down on the table. When he got a closer look at her he saw just how many cuts and bruises she had over her arms and face. When he touched one on her arm she pulled it away quickly.

"Why did you heal me first? I didn't need it as much as you! God damn it Korra!" He got out a wet rag and started to wipe off the blood on her arms and face. When he was done with that he examined her ankle. He knew a little about doctor stuff because one day when he and Bolin were teenagers, a doctor healed them and showed them the ways of a doctor. But only enough so that they could heal themselves if they ever got hurt on the streets. When he looked at her ankle he saw that it was sprained badly.

"You sprained it." He said, it was swollen and was turning purple. He touched it to see just how bad it was but when he touched it he was kicked in the jaw. He rubbed it gently and looked up at Korra who was trying to not laugh.

"Sorry, but you shouldn't of touched it!" She said giving him a kiss where she kicked him.

He rolled his eyes and got out his first aid kit. He found what he was looking for and rubbed it on the swollen area.

She braced herself for it to hurt but all she felt was a relaxing gel being rubbed on it. "Ou-ahhh. That feels nice. What is it?" She said looking at the tube with wide eyes.

Mako laughed, Korra looked like a little kid. "It's Sploosh, it's made for these kinds of things." He answered, wiping the gel off of his hands with the dish towel.

"How does it work?" Korra asked, looking at her ankle that was numb.

"It seeps into the skin and heals within the skin. Your ankle should be back to normal in a few hours." He shrugged as if it were no big deal.

Korra had never seen anything like this before, it worked almost as well as a healer did! "That's the coolest thing ever!" She yelled.

Mako chuckled and kissed Korra on the head. "Do you have any other injuries?" He asked.

She looked up shyly. "Yeah."

"Where is it?" Mako asked, he didn't see it anywhere on her arms or legs.

"My back." Korra said, looking at the floor shyly.

Mako realized she was self conscious of her body. "Hey, it's okay. It's only me here, you don't have to be ashamed of your body. It's not like this will be the first time I have seen you without a shirt on..." He whispered in her ear.

She looked at him and smiled, she lifted off her shirt to reveal a nasty, purplish, bluish bruise on her back.

"That's gotta hurt." Mako mumbled to himself. He got out a wet rag and dabbed it on her back lightly.

"Why aren't you using that magic gel stuff?" Korra asked through gritted teeth.

Mako laughed a little, "You mean Sploosh?"

Korra nodded.

"It only works for ankles. I know, it's weird but it's true." Mako said.

"Then how do you plan on fixing the bruise on my back, cause I can't reach it with my water bending." Korra whined.

Mako laughed, "I have a trick up my sleeve." He rubbed his hands together to create friction and then his hands were consumed it heat. He laid them on her bruise and started to rub it. Korra yelped at the sudden heat but soon relaxed. She felt all the tension from her bruise leave and it was replaced with warmth.

"Mako, that felt great! What was that?!" Korra asked as she let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"A true magician never reveals his secrets." Mako whispered in her ear. Korra yawned and leaned her back against his chest. She felt Mako chuckle and he picked her up and placed her softly on the bed.

"Mako." Korra said sleepily.

"Yes?" He asked, climbing in next to her.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He replied wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer.

She snuggled closer to his chest and fell asleep.


	15. P-Parents

**P-P**arents

**Summary: Mako meets Korras parents. (Based a few days after the kiss in the Book 1 finale)**

* * *

**Makos POV**

As I held her in my arms, I felt complete. Korra was sleeping in my bed, she had come into my room after she had a nightmare about an hour ago and I welcomed her into my bed with open arms. Now she was snuggled up against me, she was on her side and her head was buried in my chest. My arms were around her waist; I stared down at her beauty and thought about the day she got her bending back. Which was only about 3 days ago. After I admitted my love for her she ran away, she left me standing there feeling dumped. Now I know how she felt when I shot her down in the locker rooms. She had admitted she really liked me and I had been a huge jerk to her. But the difference between the two situations is that I ran after her, I knew she was just in a bad place right now and that I needed to help her get through it. Weather she wanted me to or not, I was going after her. I knew I had made the right decision when she ran into my arms and told me she loved me too. We had kissed and I couldn't be happier, with her with me I know there is nothing I won't do to keep her safe.

"Mako." She said waking up, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Shhh, I'm right here. Go back to sleep." I started to brush my fingers through her hair to get her to sleep.

She snuggled closer to me and fell back asleep.

I sighed contently, I was the luckiest guy in the world. The girl who loved me and who I loved more than my own life, was in my arms. I mean out of all the guys in the world who were head over heels for Korra, the Avatar, she chose me! A dirty street rat, she tells me over and over again that I'm so much more than that. She always tells me that she loves me and I believe her, she makes me feel complete. But then I started to think about tomorrow, I had to meet her parents. I was really nervous, I mean what if they don't like me? What if they don't approve of me? They might want Korra to date someone worthy of her, I know I'm not worthy. I may not feel worthy of her but I know that she loves me and I love her more than anything in the world. I leaned down and gently kissed her forehead. She stirred again and opened one eye to reveal her electrifying blue orbs. She smiled when she saw me.

"Hey." She mumbled.

I smiled like an idiot, she was the only person who could make me smile like that. "Hey."

She yawned and then leaned up to give me a light kiss. "How long have you been up?"

"Since when you came in." I shrugged.

"Oops, sorry! I didn't mean to wake you." She apologized, sitting up.

I pulled her up so that she was sitting up with her head against my chest. "I was up anyways."

"Why?" She asked, looking up at me.

I looked down at her and chuckled a little bit, her hair was sticking up in many different places and she had dried drool on her chin but she was still gorgeous. "I was just thinking."

"'Bout what?"

"Things."

"Tell me." She said, staring at me with curious eyes.

"Why?" I asked, smirking as I did so.

She did her famous pout, "Makoooo! Just tell me!"

I looked away when I blushed, I didn't want her to know what I was thinking about. She would just yell at me and tell me how much she loved me and then shower me with kisses. On second thought, I think I will tell her.

"Fine, I just don't feel worthofyouandI'mafraidyourparentswontapproveofme." (Worthy of you and I am afraid your parents wont approve of me) I rushed the last part hoping she wouldn't push it any farther.

"WHAT?! MAKO! OF COURSE YOUR WORTHY OF ME! MY PARENTS WILL LOVE YOU!" She yelled. I quickly put my hand to her mouth to shush her.

"Korra, may I remind you that we are in a house full of other people and adults that will kill us if they know you are in here?" I said, my hand still over her mouth.

She licked my hand to make me move it away from her mouth, "Gross! Your hand tastes like a frog!" She said, licking her hand to get the taste out of her mouth.

I rolled my eyes and kissed her. She smiled and kissed me back.

"And how would you know what a frog tastes like?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes and then a light bulb went off in her head, she narrowed her eyes and pouted. "You are trying to distract me!"

I smiled sheepishly, "Maybe."

"Mako, why are you so nervous about meeting my parents? I'm sure they will love you!" Korra exclaimed.

"I don't know. I mean, your dad is the chief of the Northern Water tribes army! And your mom is one of the best healers around here, other than Master Katara of course. But still! And I'm just me." Mako said, staring at the ceiling.

"Exactly, your Mako. A pro-bending star, a hero to all benders, you helped me take down Amon, you took care of your brother as a kid, you're the one who won the Avatars heart over! You are everything they could wish for my boyfriend! Mako, they will love you!" She exclaimed again.

I just sighed, "I guess your right. But I'm pretty sure I have the right to be terrified to meet your dad. Every boyfriend is afraid to meet their girlfriends father!"

"Whatever, goodnight." Korra yawned and I tucked her in she snuggled closer to me and fell asleep instantly.

I smiled and kissed her forehead. I tightened my grip around her and fell asleep.

* * *

The next day we got ready and headed to her parents house. As we walked there, I clenched Korras hand tighter and tighter the closer we got. When we arrived I was holding it so hard her hand turned blue. We went up to the door and she turned to me.

"Mako, don't be so nervous okay?" She said and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I smiled like a fool and blushed a little. "Okay."

She knocked on the door and then walked inside.

"MOM! DAD! YOUR LITTLE GIRL IS HOME!" She yelled.

Senna came running around the corner and gave Korra a huge hug. I could tell Korra got her looks from her mom, especially her eyes. Her mom was exactly Korras height and seemed to be very nice.

"Hey mom! I missed you!" Korra said, pulling out of her embrace and walking over to me.

"I missed you too sweetie!" She said and then looked at me with a smile on her face. "And who is this?"

Korra smiled and took my hand and squeezed it. "Mom, this is Mako. My boyfriend."

Senna smiled widely and walked over to me. She stuck her hand out and I shook it, hoping she wouldn't notice how sweaty my hands were. "Hi Mako! It's so nice to meet you! I was wondering if my little Korra got a boyfriend." I smiled and she led us to the living room, which was just a couch made with wolf fur, a bear rug, and two chairs. I sat down on the couch next to Korra and put my arm around her waist. I felt good about meeting her mom, she seemed really nice and sweet.

"So Mako, you're a firebender aren't you?" She said, it was more a statement than a question.

"Yes ma'am, how'd you know?" I asked.

"You seem like a firebender." She shrugged. "Why do I feel like I have heard the name Mako before?" She asked.

"Well, I am a pro-bender so you may have heard it over the radio." I suggested.

"Ah yes! Mako! Mr. Cool under heat! My husband has listened to a few of your matches!" She exclaimed.

"Mom, you do know he was my teammate. I was on his team too." Korra said, her mom seemed to not know.

"I know Korra! But your dad and I stopped listening when things with Amon got worse, he kept popping up on the radio and it was hard for us to listen. So we only heard your first match." Senna said sadly.

"Oh well I was amazing! I-" She was cut off by Tonraq coming into the room.

"Korra!" He said in a deep booming voice.

Korra jumped off the couch and ran to her dad. He opened his arms and gave her a big hug. She laughed as did he. "My little girl is home!" He said placing her down.

"I'm not a little girl anymore dad!" Korra said.

Tonraq smiled and then his gaze landed on me and his smile immediately turned into a frown. "And who is _that?"_ I felt my face turn pale out of fear. I knew he wouldn't like me!

Korra rolled her eyes, "Dad, this is Mako. My boyfriend." Korra smiled proudly.

I got up off the couch and walked over to her dad, trying not to shake. I held out my hand which, to my dislike, was shaking a little bit. Korra walked over to me and held my other hand and I was thankful for her. I almost stopped my shaking and he looked at my hand then at me.

"Boyfriend eh?" He asked, looking at out hands together. Still never shaking my hand.

"Y-yes sir." I said, my voice shaking slightly.

"What makes you think you can date my daughter?" He asked, crossing his arms.

I retreated my hand.

"Tonraq! Be nice!" Senna scolded him.

Her dad rolled his eyes and stuck out his hand. I looked at it warily and then shook it.

Tonraq looked back at me. "I asked you a question."

I swallowed and then answered. "Well, sir, I love your daughter more than anything in this world. I would do anything to keep her safe. When Tarrlok took her, I was loosing my mind, Every moment she was in the hands of that monster I couldn't sleep, couldn't eat, couldn't do anything without knowing she's okay." I turned to her and smiled taking her other hand in my own. "Whenever I see you, my heart skips a beat. You brighten my day and I love you for that. When you lost your bending you thought I wouldn't want you, you thought I only liked the Avatar part of you. But Korra, you are so much more than that. You are full of life, full of spirit. You are so bold and selfless. And although you can be so infuriating, I also think your pretty amazing. Look what I'm trying to say is, is that I really love you and I think we were meant for each other!" Korra laughed and blushed at me using her words against her. "I love you Korra and nothing will change that. You are my heart and soul, my reason for everything."

Tonraq and Senna were watching us and Senna was smiling broadly. I leaned down and kissed Korra, she smiled and kissed me back.

Tonraq coughed and we pulled apart, I was blushing real bad. Tonraq looked from me to Korra multiple times and smiled. It was a small smile and barely noticeable but it was still there.

He walked up to me and pulled me in for a hug. I was surprised and didn't respond at first but soon gave him a quick squeeze. He let me go and held my shoulders tightly.

"You seem to really love my little girl and you seem to make her happy. And if she's happy I'm happy. You can date her, and it is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Hat trick." He winked at me and I smiled then looked over at Korra. She was the one who gave me that nickname, she must have told him. She smiled up at me knowing what she did.

"I thought only you were allowed to call me that." I mumbled to her.

"I thought my dad would like it." She shrugged.

Korra sat down on the couch and I sat next to her. Senna and Tonraq sat across from us and we talked about random things. One topic we talked about really interested me.

"I see you two really love each other." Senna noted.

"We really do." Korra and I responded in unison looking at each other.

"Well opposites attract." Tonraq said.

"Huh?" Korra asked.

"You two are complete opposites." Senna said.

"How so?" I asked.

"Well, you are a firebender and Korra is a waterbender. Fire and water are opposites. You have a very calm and patient personality, and she had a very impatient and loud personality." Korra glared at her mom but nodded slightly. I laughed and pulled her closer to me.

"But the one thing you two do have in common is that you both love each other very much and would do anything for one another." Senna finished.

Korra and I smiled and she snuggled closer to me. When the conversation was over Senna got up to make dinner and Korra followed.

I jumped when I felt Tonraq's hand on my shoulder. "You would never hurt my daughter, right?"

I looked at him surprised, "Of course not sir! I want to protect her! Not hurt her!" I almost yelled.

"I believe you son. But mark my words, you hurt her, I hurt you." He threatened.

I must have looked shocked because he came started to laugh. "Don't worry Mako. It's kind of my job to say that to you. Don't take it personally. I would of said that to anyone she dated. You just happened to be the lucky fellow. Being her dad I have to say something threatening to you, but I like you kid. Don't make me regret it." He patted me on the back and left.

_'Okay good, so he doesn't want to kill me. That's a relief._' I thought. Soon we ate dinner and I helped Senna clean up. When Korra and Tonraq left the room, her mother spoke up.

"So Mako." She started.

I looked up from the dish I was cleaning, "Yeah?"

"You really love my daughter, am I wrong?"

"Of course I love Korra! There isn't anyone else I want to be with!" I exclaimed.

"That's good, and you know that since she is the Avatar she will be traveling a lot."

I nodded my head, "Yeah, I know." I said sadly. "But I'm willing to go with her! I never want to leave her side!"

"I'm sure Korra will love that, but you know that she belongs to the world and not just you?" Senna asked.

"Well, yeah. But she is still my girlfriend and hopefully one day my wife, someday the world will be at peace and she will not have to worry about the whole world. She loves me and I love her, nothing will change that." I said, yes I knew that Korra was the Avatar and what went with that title, but I also knew we were in love and nothing would change the way we think about one another.

"I'm glad you think that way because you know what they say about the Avatar falling in love." She said, finishing the cleaning the last plate.

I gave her a puzzled look. She looked at me and laughed.

"The Avatar only falls in love once." She left with a smile.

As Korra and I walked home I thought about what her mother said. The words kept replaying in my eyes. _The Avatar only falls in love once._ I smiled when I thought about it. I knew she loved me and always would but it's still good to have that reassurance.

"I love you, you know." I said looking down at her.

She smiled and kissed me, "I know."

I glared down at her and she laughed.

"I love you too City Boy."


	16. Q-Quiz

**Q-Quiz**

**Based after they are together and have been dating for a few months.**

**Summary: Mako and Korra are in bed and Korra knows everything about Mako but doesn't think he knows much about her and her past lives.**

* * *

Korra and Mako were in bed and Korra couldn't sleep. She was currently in Makos arms and her head was resting on his chest. She lifted her head and looked at the clock.

2:18 am.

Korra groaned, she had a council meeting in the morning and didn't want to show up with bags under her eyes. She wiggled out of Makos grasp and tried to re position herself but just ended up making her even more uncomfortable. She huffed and looked down at Mako, who was sleeping soundly. How come he could sleep but she couldn't? He didn't even have a council meeting in the morning! He didn't even have to work tomorrow!

"Stupid Mako, stupid job, stupid not being able to sleep." Korra huffed while trying to re-position herself again.

She finally got semi comfy and tried to count pig-sheep. Of course that didn't work, because right now the universe hates her. She looked back at the clock.

2:26 am.

Korra sighed and tried cuddling closer to Mako. She started to think about how they came to be. When she first met him, she thought he was a heartless jerk and thought she would never like him. But as time flew by, they became closer. She knew everything about him. His birthday, greatest fear, worst memory, happiest memory, best gift, favorite food, least favorite food, his first kiss, his first love, everything about his parents, his past, the present, she knew his every secret. She thought about how much she loved him and how much he loved her. But how much did he know about her? I mean yeah he knew her birthday and her favorite food but how much did he really know? He didn't even know about her past lives!

She sat up and rested her head on her hand that was propped up by her elbow. She shook Mako.

"Mako, wake up!" She whispered.

He groaned and pulled the blankets higher.

She rolled her eyes, "Mako!" She hissed in his ear.

He rolled over and she sighed. "Mako!"

"What." He asked, his voice sounded tired.

"I need to ask you something!" She said.

"Wait until morning." He grumbled and put a pillow over his head.

"I guess we will have to do this the hard way." She got up on her knees and leaned down so that her lips were centimeters away from his ear.

"MAKO! WAKE UP!" She yelled.

He jumped and fell out of the bed. He quickly got up and got into a fighting position but relaxed when he didn't see any danger.

"What the hell Korra? You almost gave me a heart attack!" He yelled getting back under the covers.

"I need to ask you something!" She said.

"Korra! Why can't you just wait until morning!" He groaned.

"Cause it's important!" She whined.

He sighed, "Fine."

She smiled as he sat his up and looked at her. "Well." He said.

"Do you know me?" She asked not expecting it to sound as dumb as it did.

Mako looked at her for a few seconds before laughing. "Did you really just wake me up at-" He looked at the clock. "-2:34 am to ask me if I knew you?! Of course I know you! I love you! I don't think I'd love someone I didn't know." He said laying back down.

Korra stopped him and heaved him back up so that he was sitting up.

"That's not what I meant! I meant do you _know me_? Sure you know that I'm the Avatar and that I'm Korra. But do you really know me?" She asked.

He blinked and then smiled. "Well duh! Of course I do!"

"Prove it."

"Korra. It's 2:35 in the morning. I'm not going to prove to my girlfriend that I'm in love with that I know her." Mako said.

"Yes you are."

He raised his eyebrows, "Oh really?"

She smiled, "Yup."

"No, I'm going to sleep." He argued.

"No you aren't."

He sighed, "And why do you think that?"

"Because I won't let you."

He groaned. "Korra!"

"I'm going to quiz you." She said getting comfortable.

"On what?" He asked, re-positioning himself as well.

"Me, my past lives."

"Shoot."

"Okay, first question. Who was my first kiss?"

"Korra, this is stupid." Mako said.

"Answer it."

"Fine, Howl. He was your water bending teachers son and you fell for his charm. You were 14 and he was 16." Mako answered with no hesitation.

This surprised Korra, she thought he would have no clue who it was!

"That one was easy! Now here's a hard one!"

Mako rolled his eyes.

"Which element did I learn first?"

"Fire, you learned it the day before you learned water. Then you learned earth, that is why you love fire so much. It was the first element you felt flow through your body. That and I'm a fire bender." He added with a laugh.

She smiled and kissed him.

"That one wasn't that hard! This ones better! How old was I when I found Naga?" She smiled confidently.

Mako sighed, "You were six years old and found her when your dad took you to the park. While you were there, a blizzard blew in and you found her all alone. You begged your father to take her in but he refused. He took you home but when he wasn't looking, you sneaked out ran to the park to find her. She was happy to see you and you rode her home, your dad was mad but couldn't resist you and let you keep her. You named her Naga right away and said it suited her."

Korra was shocked. She didn't think he would remember her telling him that story... "Anyone could have known that, now here is one you will _never_ know!"

"How many avatars were there, not including me?" She asked with a smirk.

Mako looked at her and thought for a minute before answering. "One thousand and two."

Korra blinked a few times.

"Okay, how the hell did you know that?" She asked staring at him.

He shrugged, "I know more about you than you think. Now are we done? I'm tired." He yawned.

"Oh no! We are just getting started!"

For the rest of the night Korra asked Mako questions about her and he answered each one with almost no hesitation. She quizzed him until they both passed out in the bed around dawn.

* * *

I know the ending sucked but whatever, I still liked this one. I looked up the amount of Avatars but it could be wrong!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!


End file.
